Kuro Nightshade and the war of Kronos
by XAria-ViolaX
Summary: Kuro Nightshade,the girl with dark secrets, just lost her father and found out she's a demigod. She goes on Quests and finds out Kronos has revived again. She and some new demigod must battle some quests in order to destroy Kronos once in for all! Will love bloom? Will Kuro's secrets be found?
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST CHAPTER! YIPEE!**

I was reading a book while our teacher, Mrs Dodds, was teaching us English.

"Kuro" I looked up from my book.

"Can you answer my question?" I shivered as I looked at her eyes. They looked so evil. I stared at the blackboard. "_what's oolk ndure het wdros ot lrena-sahksereh?" _ I asked myself. I kept thinking as the words kept moving. _"Thanks dylexia" _I said sarcasically in my head.

"Well?" Now she was glaring.

"I don't know." I sat back and sighed. I could feel my face burning like every time I can't answer a question.

" Very well. Anyone else?" Sha asked as she scanned the classroom for raising hands.

I blinked twice, thrice. Her teeth were triangles!

I was talking to my friends, Rachel, Thaila and Angela about drawings. _" Come to los angelas if you want what you want,kuro. Come back to where you belong~~~~~"_ The voice disappered.

"Did you guys hear anything?" I asked while I looked around.

" Hear what? I don't hear anything. Are you okay?" asked Rachel hesitantly.

. I could tell something was up. We went to our tree house. (In my house backyard). Half way in our movie I heard my dad yell " KURO! IF YOUR HOME GET OVER HERE NOW WE NEED TO GET YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU TO SAFETY!" I came down first and saw dad packing bags. " Come on Kuro, we need you to go now, as in right now." I went to get Thaila, Rachel and Angela. I came back to see dad putting 4 bags in the car. " Dad? Where's your bag?" I asked shakely while I looked dad up and down. His clothes were tattered and ruined and fresh cuts and gashes were all over his body. " Hurry Kuro. Go to the place I brought you yesterday. Press the radio when you can't see our house anymore. I love you. So does your mom." As a que, a big dog jumped out from behind. Dad tackled the dog and stabbed it in the chest. " GO KURO NOW!" more dogs jumped on him "GO!" I ran in the car and started it up. Thaila, Rachel and Angela buckled up and we drove off. I kept looking at the back mirror, seeing the dogs poofing into yellow dust. A dog jumped from behind and stabbed dad threw the chest. I cried and drove off, remembering the bloody smile dad gave me before he also poofed into yellow dust. " Kuro~~~" Thaila started. I put up my hand to silence her. I needed some quite time to think. I pressed the button to start the radio. " Kuro, my time to protect you is over. In your bag I packed all your favourite books and clothes. Under the front seat you can pull out a box, inside is a flashlight. Use it when your in trouble. There is a watch to protect you. Wear it all the time. The cap is your mother's, use it wisely. And for the truth, I'm not any normal dad, I'm half something, I think you know because you are too, so as your friends. You got your mothers intelligence, you can figure this out soon. Hint: hades. I knew my time was tonight and I hope you enjoy the new book I bought for you. It's in the box too. I love you." I cried harder, I could feel his warm smile when he said the last sentence. I stopped the car to get the box dad said. I opened the box and put the watch on. On the inside wrote _" wear this at all times, I love you Kuro." _I wipped the tears away and took out the flashlight. I pressed the red button. _**WHOOSH~**_ Out came a black sword. "That's the rarest material. The black crystal, only sons and daughters of Hades can use these." Said Rachel. Then it clicked. " You knew all along did you Rachel?" I glared at her. She gulped "uhh~~~"

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me? Did you guys know too?" I asked hurt a little that they lied to me. "Kuro, it- it was for your safety. The less you know the lesser monsters you attract."  
_Monsters, big dogs, voices, sword, half something, Hades?_ " demigod" I said .

" Pardon?" asked Rachel "demigods? Pfts wha- tha-pfts"

"Rachel stop lying, I read about these myths" I said as I started up the car again and turned off the flashlight making the sword vanish.

" MYTHS?" screeched Rachel

If I wasn't use to her loud screaming I would've crash the car.

"They are so real. My dad will burst you to pieces is you say he's a myth." Rachel hissed at me. " Yeah yeah yeah, I-WHOA!" I saw a pack of dogs in the middle of the road and stopped the car. They were bigger than other dogs. I was just about to run over them until I saw 4 figures coming sideways. Then the war began. I saw 3 dogs, the exact same dogs I saw that attacked dad. I turned on the flashlight and climbed out of the car.

"Press the button on the watch, Kuro!" yelled Rachel. They were stuck to the seats because of the seatbelts. I pressed the button on the watch and out came a gold shield. It was unexpectingly light. On the front was a skull with fire in its eyes, glaring where ever I face it. I rotated my sword around and around, thinking of a plan._ Aha!_ I ran towards the dog in the middle. " This is for my dad! AARRRHHHH!" but instead of slashing the middle, I jumped to the right and killed the right one, confusing the other two. I took this chance to jump over the middle one and stab the one on the left. But I was too slow, the left one poofed away but the middle one clawed my back. Pain engulfed me. I used the sheild and pushed it away. I guess the middle one is luckier than the other two because it managed to scrape my right leg. I used all my might and swinged the sword down. Again, I was too slow, it jumped to the left and slashed my left arm. I landed on the ground bleeding. _" get up,Kuro, get up." _ The voice disappared. I got up, using my sword for balance. I ran and jumped up and slashed its back. My sword sucked in the white mist when I poked through it. I fell to the ground and fainted. The last thing I heard was "She must be the one. She must be~~~"

I woke up and groaned. I tired to sit up but a voice from the corner stopped me.

"You shouldn't do that you know. You got a bad cut on your back and left arm. Your thigh is still healing but not as worse as the others." I groaned and slumped.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bryan. 15 years old. What about you?"

"I'm Kuro. 14 years old. Do you have to hide in that corner?"

"What? Tempting to see me." He said in a teasing voice.

"No, I-"

I got interupted by another voice.

"Welcome to Camp half-blood! I'm Chiron Rachel did a perfect job to protect you and bring you here." The guy in a wheel chair, known as Chiron said

"She didn't do a perfect job at all." I snarled "She got my dad killed."

"Now now Kuro. We did this to protect you." Chiron said soothingly

" PROTECT ME? SHE WAS STUCK TO THE CAR AND I HAD TO FREAKIN KILL THOSE DAMN DOGS. YOU CALL THIS PROTECTING ME?" I was furious now.

" Kuro, did you ever think that Rachel would want your dad in the underworld? I think you already know most of things. Your dad will be treated well in the underworld for he is the grandson of Hades."

I kept quiet, my face buried in my hands.

" I shall wait for you in the big house. Bryan will escort you." Then he left

" You OK?" asked Bryan as he walked up to my bed. I nodded and then did the most disgusting thing-I cried.

" Come on let me bring you to a relaxing place." I looked up and saw his warm smile. I smiled back and tried to get up. I got up and stumbled waiting for the hard ground to smack my face. But it never came ,instead I felt arms around my waist and hot breaths breathing on me. I opened my eyes and saw sea green ones staring back. Our faces got closer and we kissed. It was warm and made my frustation go away, but something just had to ruin it—AKA—a girly squeal.

"OMG! Some more gossiping to do!" And she ran off

I glanced at bryan and said " Sorry, I didn't mean to." And dashed out. I didn't know where I was heading but I kept running. A burning pain on my back and thigh slowed me a little.

When I couldn't run anymore, I looked around and found out I was in an areana. Hay—straw dummies were lined up and nothing else. I took out the fashlight and opened my shield. Opps one more thing I need if I need to cool down, Ipod !

I pluged in the ear phones and turned on it.

The first song _"SCREAM" _by high school musical.

_The day the door is closed_

_The echos fill your soul_

_It won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart_

_To find you're here for_

_Open another door_

_I'm not strong anymore_

_It's just so hard_

I stabbed the dummy as a few tears rolled down my face

I sang softly to the lyrics as I stabbed slash and sliced.

I followed the last part of the song

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right thing_

_I want my own thing _

_I want my own thing_

_I can't chose what to do_

_What's the right thing _

_I want my own thing so bad I want to scream_

_Oh_

_AAARRRHHHH_

I screamed in anger and forcefully stabbed my sword in the ground. I felt my thigh and back pain was going away fast.

The ground cracked open and out came two skeletons and one ghost. A new feeling ran threw me, a feeling of revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPPIE **

"_My lord. Pick me to escort you. I can make you stronger better than the other sons and daughters of Hades" _whispered the ghost. I thought for a while.

"Meet me here at night to train me."

The ghost bowed and vanished, so did the skeletons.

I could feel my eyes blood shot, it stinged a little.

Suddenly I was so tired. But I had to meet Chiron at the big house today.

When I heard footsteps at the door, I hid behind a dummy and prepared a fire in my hand.

The footsteps were coming closer. I jumped out and threw the fire at the person.

"AARRRHHGGG I'M ON FIRE!" screamed the boy that looked exactly like Bryan but their voice' s were different

"WHAT THE HELL? What's wrong with you, blowing fire on people? Give me the fire stick." Said a girl with blond hair and grey eyes

"What fire stick? I'm sorry I burned him OK? He scared me first." I shot back and glared, not in the mood to argue. I guess my eyes were still a little red from summoning that ghost cause she flinched a little when I shot her my warning glare.

"Don't play dumb with me. Give me the fire stick." She stuck out her hand, signaling me to give it. " Hurry and give it to me before you give it to the conner brothers."

"Who?" I asked

" Oh, you're new then. I'm Annabeth. I'm supposed to escort you to the big house in ten minutes. Now before that, give—me—the—fire—stick!" her voice was a warning tone.

"I don't have it! Look for yourself!" I screamed, competely frustrated.

I opened my palm and burned out fire. The fire burned viciously at my frustration. I got dizzy and fell forwards. The girl caught me before I hit the ground. "PERCY! Stop acting like a girl and help me carry her!"

I woke up and heard a voice I knew so well.

" and sleeping beauty is awake" said Bryan sarcasicaly

I blushed when he said beauty.

"Kuro, are you gonna tell me your answer?" asked Chiron. I blinked twice. Then said

"I think I hate hellhounds and I forgive Rachel. She did try her best." I felt a part of me screaming to take revenge on her but another part of me told me to forgive her.

"Kuro, don't listen to your Hades's side. You'll just make it worse. Now time for dinner."

I walked in the dinning hall hearing people say " OMG! It's her. She kissed Bryan when they first met. She's so lucky." Or "WOW there goes my chance to break in his cold shell. She's so lucky."

Then I caught on to what they said, Bryan never smiled, exept when we are alone.

I blushed a dark shade of red and walked towards Chiron.

" Um…. Where do I sit?" I asked

"You will sit in the Hades table for now. I don't know if your mother will let you sit at her table. There, that boy over there is Nico Di Angelo, Son of hades."

I walked over and sat far away from him.

At dinner I kept sneaking glances at Bryan, sometimes catching him staring at me. Which made me blush and eat faster.

_**AFTER DINNER**_

I walked to the arena making sure no one was following me. I peeked in and found nothing. I sat in the middle and started to play with fire.

"_Shall we start my lord?" _whispered a voice behind me. I jumped up 3 feet in the air.

"Don't do that again!" I said harshly. The ghost shrugged and got ready to train me.

We practiced until 4 am in the morning.

I was competely exausted.

"_We will continute tomorrow" _then it vanished.

I walked back, but on the way I kept feeling someone watching me

**Bryan P.O.V**

I saw her coming out of the arena totally exausted._ The way her long legs moved and hips sway. Sweat sliding down to her~~~ _I stopped thinking about that cause my friend was getting exicted.

"Stalker much?" said a voice from behind me.

I jumped around to see Annabeth standing there.

"Um I just wanted to get a snack." I ran the way to the dinning Hall.

At sparring class today, I had to fight with Kuro. And damn was she good. She won the first and second battle ,the third battle was a lucky shot. I cutted her left shoulder and found a scar. She covered it and ran away leaving my to remember the fear in her grey eyes.

At dinner Chiron announced Kuro to be in the Athena cabin. I was so confused. _" why is she going to be in the Athena cabin? Her grandpa is Hades." _I was totally lost now.

_**A week later**_

I always see her run to the arena derection after dinner. Annabeth told me Kuro always comes back at 4am. Something was up, and I'm about to find out.

Tonight I am gonna follow Kuro nightshade to the arena.

**Kuro P.O.V**

It's been a week if training from 7pm to 4am.

"_My lord you have trained to the stage below your grandfather. I'm afraid I can't teach you anymore." It wispered_

" Then teach me one more. You said something before, about reviving the dead. Teach me it. After I get the basics you can leave." I commanded. I wanted to see dad so bad. Good thing it didn't question me and just taught me.

That training took me to finish at 5am just revaive smaller life sources, like plants or small animals . I limped back to the Athena cabin, thinking about what Chiron said to me.

"_Kuro, I'm afraid your mother has fallen for a son of Hades. I thought it will never happen. Your mother is the god of wisdom, Athena, have a good time in cabin 6 !" Chiron smiled and shooed me out. But just before I went out I heard him say " We have to protect her."_

I screamed when someone caught me around the waist but got muffled by a hand.

"Ssshhh Kuro it's me, Bryan. You don't have to be afraid." I looked sideways to see him smirking. When he let go I did something I always wanted to do, I punched him.

"That's for scaring me you jerk" I hissed at him. " Now what do you want?"

"sheesh, for a girl you punch really hard." Bryan said while rubbing his cheek.

"I want to know why you were at the arena. You have been going there for a week. I want to know why." I froze and stared wide—eye at him.

"Umm, I just take out anger on dummies and volla~ it's 5am in the morning." I said blushing a little that someone noticed me.

"You know your lying,Kuro." Said a another voice.

" Annabeth! I um I am not lying." I said weakly

She gave me the I-know-your-lying-so-tell-me-the-truth look. I gulped.

"I'm uh learning." I half-lied half-told the truth.

She crossed her arms over her chest and said "You are training with a ghost are you."

I gulped harder again, me shrinking to the size of an ant while Annabeth and Bryan was growing into gaints glaring me down.

Now it was my turn to be angry. "This is none of your bisness! So don't squeeze in it." I growled and walked away.

The next night, the ghost said he couldn't train me today. I was frustrated, I needed to perfect it by Friday, which is a week or so from now. Friday is my birthday, July 1st, and my birthday present will be dad coming back to the world.

I trained harder and harder, sometimes nearly passing out. Dark circles forming under my eyes, I calculated and found out I didn't sleep in 2 days.

"Your gonna tire yourself out if you keep this up." Said a voice behind me.

"What do you want now, Bryan?" I asked tiredly. When I turned around and saw him glared at me.

"When was the last time you slept?" he gritted out.

"2 days ago. Now what do you want?" I asked

"I want you to sleep, NOW!" he said harshly

I flinched and said quietly "So what if I don't sleep, I need to learn this, I need to perfect it." I growled out the last part. "I need to do it on July 1st and I won't sleep until I perfect it."

Bryan sighed angrily " Why do you have to perfect it, why do you need to do it on July the first, I don't know. But what I know is that you need to sleep."

" Fine, if you want me to sleep so bad then let's make a deal. We spar-" But I got cut off by him.

"If I win you have to do 3 things I want you to do with out complaining and If you win, It'll be the opposite."

"No, you keep the other half. I don't need you to do 3 things for me. Plus, I oviously will win."

" Let's see about that. No powers are allowed."

He charged me first.

Because of the training the ghost gave me, I became faster and keener. He was aiming for my back. I blocked it with my sword. I swinged it upwards,causing Bryan to fling to the left. I used all my might (which isn't too much cause I'm tired to death) and slashed to the right aiming for his stomach. He blocked it and grabbed my wrist. I used my back to slam him in the chest. Then I spun and used my forearm to hit him on the back. But he caught my other wrist and flipped me. I groaned when my back hit the ground **HARD**. He straddled my waist and put his sword to my neck.

"I win." He smirked.

"Who ever said you won?" I shot back.

Then I used my knee to hit his back, but no pain crossed his face but his sword flew out of his hand. He slid lower, making my knees impossible for me to move my legs. He pinned my arms over my head and put his forhead on mine, breathing hard. I blushed, noticing how close our faces. He inched his face closer to mine and the next thing you know we were kissing.

I felt like I died and went to haven but I was brought to reality when someone coughed. "Ahem" I looked up and saw Angela next to a boy.

"Please get a room if your gonna continue." I blushed redder than a tomato. Angela smirked at me. Bryan frowned at them and said unemotionly " That wasn't cool Tom. Bring your girlfriend to someother place to date." The boy, Tom, blushed and said " I was until all of us saw you guys fighting."

"_All of us?"_ I gulped and saw Thaila Rachel wrapped in two other boy's arms. I blushed darker. Bryan frowned, but I saw a tiny blush on his cheeks making him look cute. He got off of me and held my hand to help me up. I didn't dare look at anyone.

"_My lord, it's time to train you on how to revive the dead. Today is the last day to train you."_

I snapped my head up and went wide eyes.

Now everyone was staring at me.

"You are training on revaiving the dead?" he growled and glared at me.

I winced, my heart ached a little when he backed away from me. I had those stupid tears in me.

Rachel stepped in front of me, knowing why I am learning this. "Let it go, Bryan. It's none of you bisnuess."

He snarled out "None of my bisnuess? Look at her! She hasn't slept in 2 days and—" A boy cutted him off.

"Bryan, she has her reasons. Don't get too uptight-"

"Shut it William." Then he turned his glare at me. "Why?"

I cried and kept silent like I always do when I see people angry

"WHY? TELL ME NOW!" He screamed at me.

I cried harder and said softly "July the first is my birthday. I want my dad to be there. I want to see him again!" I screamed then ran out of the arena crying.

**Bryan P.O.V.**

I felt guilt run over me when she said that.

I was gonna run after her until a punch hit me on the jaw.

I fell to the ground and glared at the person who hit me.

"The hell? What was that for?" I hissed at Rachel

"You know. I told you. I told you to back off." Rachel was about to pounce again but got holded back by William. Steven and Tom helped William drag her out while Angela and Thaila tried to keep her anger down.

I got up and heard a scream.

"KURO!" I panicked and ran to where the sound came from. The others also went to the screaming sound. I ran faster than them and got there first to see Kuro on the ground crying and the jerk John on top of her. That sick bastard was kissing down her neck. Her hands were pinned above her head and there was a red hand mark on her cheek. His other hand was over her mouth trying to keep her quiet. I was livid. I shoved him off over her. I thinked she fainted but I shaked her, making sure she wasn't dead and really fainted. Her shirt was ripped, black and purple bruises were all over her arms and stomach. I felt a sharp pain on my right temple when John punched it . I stood up dizzily. I felt my arms go limp when I tried to move them.. John punched me in the gut and I fell over. The others caught up to see me get up and punch John right in the middle of his sick face. William, Tom and Steven held him down while the girls went to Kuro. I pushed them out of the way, checking Kuro if she is ok or not. I tried to shake her but instead I passed out on top of her.

**Steven P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. My friend since young tried to rape my girlfriend's best friend. I never thought he would do something so low. Yeah he picks up fights for no reasons

Have a night with sluts but to rape someone was surprising.

John struggled and growled. I punched him in the face and yelled "John! How could you! I never in my life would think you would do something so low!"

He smirked and laughed sickly "I have been planning to do this, I have been waiting for the perfect chance, Please don't ruin this Steven, you know I won't give up on something I plan. You're my best friend you know me."

"I **was** your best friend, John." I sighed and dragged him to Chiron with Tom and William helping.

**Bryan P.O.V**

I groaned and woke up. The first thing I saw was Ashely moving her face closer to mine. I growled and pushed her off of me

"What do you think you were doing?" I hissed

"Oh come on Bryan. You and I both know you like me. The way you stare at me at dinner and blush." She purred out

"I wasn't looking at you. You were blocking my view of my girlfriend." I deadpanned

"Kuro? That slut? I saw her at night going in the arena with a boy every night." She said. I kept silent._ "Lie"_ I thought.

I pushed pass her and went to the athena cabin

_Knock knock_

Annabeth opened the door and glared at me. " You're here for Kuro right?" I nodded hiding the rose and chocolate. Annabeth stepped aside and asked " Is that milk chocolate?" I nodded again. Annabeth smiled at me and wished me good luck then went out the door.

I sat on Kuro's bed and brushed a strand of hair. I put the rose and chocolate on her nightstand. I picked up a photo of her and a man. The man had his arm around her and she was smiling. I frowned. I had this felling in me. What do they call it? _Jealously?_ Yes, me, Bryan, the coolest boy in camp is jealous. I put the picture down only to see Kuro looking at me with teary eyes.

**Kuro P.O.V**

He was holding the picture of me and dad.

"Who's he?" growled Bryan.

I smiled a sad smile. "He's my dad.'

I could feel some tears rolling down my cheeks.

I looked up to see Bryan's face soften, then he came closer. "I'm sorry." And he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

The next thing we know, he's hovering over me, kissing down my neck with me moaning.

I took of his shirt and roamed my hands all over it.

He graoned and took off my shirt.

He smirked and said " No bra?"

I blushed and was about to protest but he cut me off. I moaned when he suddenly sucked my nipple.

he pinned my hands above my head and pulled down my pants. He inserted a finger in me then stopped.

"You're a virgin?" He asked. I blushed and looked away "Y-Yea"

He smiled and kissed me softly "Then that means I'm the first to love you this far."

I smirked and wiggled my hands out of his and flipped us over. "Does that mean I'm the first to have you all?" I said and scootted lower until I was sitting right on top of *cough* his *cough* _thing_.

He groaned and grabbed my hips to rub himself. I moaned and pulled off his pants+boxers.

I gasped when I saw his size. "Can that even fit?" I asked shyly, blushing a little.

He smirked and flipped us over "Let's find out then."

He rolled on the condom and lined up with my entrance.

"You ready?" He asked worried.

I nooded and prepared for the pain. He thrusted in quickly causing me to scream. I felt tears falling down my face.

"We can stop if you want." He said while kissing my tears away.

"No, go. please." I choked out.

He started moving slowly first, then faster and faster, faster until you can call it inhuman speed.

"Oh, Bryan." I moaned out, reaching my climax.

"I'm cuming,I-" Then he gave me one hard thrust and we both came together. He kept pumping in to me softy and slowly. He rolled over to the side and hugged my waist bringing me closer to him. I smiled waited until he slept.

I laid there, my head on his chest still smiling. I felt so at home. I looked at the clock to see it was time to meet the ghost that will train me.

I slipped out and wrote a note and went to the arena. As I walked there I finished the last chocolate in the box.

**Bryan P.O.V**

I woke up to find Kuro gone. I felt pain in my chest. Thinking that she just used me, until I saw a note.

_Dear Bryan,_

_I hope we are offical. I don't like to be used. I went to the arena to train. I helped you fold your clothes, it's beside the nightstand. You were wonderful. Love ya'_

I smirked, then I put on my clothes and went to the arena to visit my new girlfriend,Kuro.

When I got there, I saw Ashely walk out of the arena.

"Hey Bryan." She purred and grabbed my arm.

"Get off of me Ashely. I already have a girlfriend." I said coldly

She smirked and walked away.

I went in the arena to find Kuro crying. I ran over and hugged her

"Get off! You bastard!" she screamed and scooted away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked

"She told me you do this to every girl. You use them then act cold to them. She said that happened to her and warned me to not fall for you." she screamed and cried harder

I laughed and said "Kuro, she's been all over me from the first time I came. Once she knew you were my girlfriend she got jealous. She's tricking you Kuro. Don't believe her."

"Then why should I believe you. What if she's telling the truth and you're lying."

My face turned hard. Angry that she didn't believe me and believed that slut "Then let's ask Annabeth." I grabbed her wrist painfully and dragged her to the poseiden cabin. Not caring if I hurt her or not.

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Bryan let go it hurts." she whined. But I didn't let go and just gripped tighter.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I was helping Percy clean his cabin until I heard someone bang on the door.

I opened the door to see a furious Bryan and a-in-pain Kuro.

"Bryan! Let go of her! She's bleeding." I shouted.

He let go looking shock. Kuro rubbed her wrist and cried.

"What the hell did you do now?" I growled hugging Kuro.

"She talked to Ashely. Ashely told her I was playing with her fellings and I told her the truth but she didn't believe me so we came to you to prove I don't do that shit." Snarled Bryan.

"He's telling the truth Kuro. Ashely is trying to break you guys apart." I said comfortingly.

She nodded and took a cap out. She let go of me and put the cap on and vanished.

"Where did she go?" panicked Bryan

"She's invisible." I mumbled

**Kuro P.O.V**

It was to much. I putted on the cap and stood there hoping they will think I ran off. Bryan went to my cabin. Annabeth sighed and said "You can come out Kuro."

I froze and took off the cap. "How did you know?"

"I do that all the time to trick Percy." She smirked. "HEY!" I heard percy shout

I smiled and walked away. Going toward the Aphrodite cabin. I wanted to see Angela and Thaila.

I regretted it the moment I walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thrid chappie!**

All the of Aphrodite's daughter's eyes were looking at me.

"Um… Hi did I interup something?" I asked sheepily

Thaila and Angela smirked at me and called the girls to come over to her. I stood there curiously. I saw them all turn their heads to me and then nod their heads to them.

"Hey, Kuro! I want to ask you something."Said Thaila.

I knew something bad was going to come up when she said that. "Sure, anything." I said weakly, cowering as all of them were smiling evily and rubbing their hands together.

"OK, break it up. Your scaring her." Said Angela. God, I have to make a note to thank her.

"Kuro, are you OK with a dress or a skirt?" she said innocently

"For what?"

"Oh nothing just a prom we are gonna force you in."

Ok, scratch that note, I'm never gonna thank her!

I gulped and backed up. I bumped into some girls. I turned around and saw them holding some rope.

"Can we talk this out?" I asked as I turned back around and faced Angela grinning.

"No. GIRLS! CAPTURE"

I screamed and tried to push threw the crowd. Then I felt rope on my right wrist, then on my left wrist. I got pulled to the ground and sat on. _Thank you Angela !_ I thought critically.

I sighed and asked "When is the prom?"

"Tomorrow, after dinner."

"Then why did you catch me so early? I still have training!" I said irritated

"Because you were hard to convince and we need to pick a dress you will like. Which I think will be **very **long" she mummbled the last part

Then a girl came and said "I listed out the couples! OMG that was the best thing in my life!"

I sweatdropped, _How is forcing crushes together fun?_

I got dragged backwards hearing them rambling on and on about how beautiful I'll be when they put make up and yada yada yada ya.

I'm gonna go to hell !  
They untied me and pushed me on a bed.

"WAH! I'm GONNA GET RAPED BY GIRLS!" I screeched

"Oh come on Kuro, stop . I'm locking you in here so that I don't have to catch you again tomorrow. Have fun. Much MUCH fun." Thaila smirked at me and winked.

I climbed off the bed and looked around. I gasped when I felt arms around my waist.

"Miss me?"

I knew that voice, Bryan!

I turned around and stared at him wide eye.

"What? Still think me and Ashely are a thing?" he growled

I felt my eyes water, some tears rolling down my face. I pushed him away and turned around so he won't see me cry.

"Please Bryan, shut up." I pleaded

"Oh no, are you crying because you left me running all over camp to find you?"

"Just shut up please." I begged.

"No, I know. It's because you left me in the morning after we made love and write sweet nothings on a piece of paper."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and covered my ears.

"No! it was you who left me! I told you and showed you how much I loved you and you leave me!" He screamed.

"SHUT UPPPP!" I screamed with all my might.

Fire was around me burning the ground. I sobbed harder then BAM! I saw black.

**Bryan P.O.V**

She fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground. I was shocked, I didn't know what came over me, I was just so angry.

I carried her over to the bed and laid her down. I laid down beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you." I kissed her foorehead and hugged her tighter and closer.

"I-I love you t-too." She said.

When saw a tint of red on her cheeks I felt some pride, knowing that only I can make her blush.

She scrunched up her eye brows as I brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. Then I fell asleep.

**Kuro P.O.V**

I woke up and felt arms wrapped around me. I then felt something poking my thigh.

"Kuro~" I heard Bryan moan.

I smirked and rolled ontop of him. But I forgot about the sleeping battle reflex Bryan taught me when someone touches or do physical contact with you while your asleep.

I squeaked when he suddenly flipped us over.

"Sorry, Iwas—was just gonna…umm…leave." I stuttered

"Right" he said sarcasicaly "Leave when the door is locked or leave me alone again?"

I looked away from him, not daring to look him in the eye.

He sighed and said "Kuro, let's just get over with this. Just pretend nothing happened."

I winced "How can you pretend nothing happened when you hurted me so badly?" I sniffled and let a tear drop finally facing him.

He wiped it away and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him in the eye and answered "I'm sorry too."

He kissed me softly.

"Mornin! Time to get—Whoa!" he broke off and looked at the person who interrupted us.

"Sheesh! We lock you 2 in a room and you jump at each other?" teased Angela.

"Silena! Can you get your 'personal' bodygaurd to drag Bryan to the other room? We have to get Kuro ready. They have to look perfect!"

A girl came in and dragged Bryan out.

Angela closed the door and locked it. Behind her came Thaila and 2 other girls.

"Let's play my favourite game! It's called dress-up-Kuro!" said Thaila

I groaned and waited for hell to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chappie**

**Kuro P.O.V**

I was pulled in to a walk room closet full of clothes I will never wear.

"Go on! Pick our own dress." Thaila squealed and smirked at me.

Yes, I love to dress up but I never tell or show anyone that. Thaila was only lucky because she caught me once looking my self in the mirror. I installed security cameras after that inccident.

I picked a dark blue dress that ended right below my knees. The sleeves were the same as T-shirts but with dark pink acting like flames on the rim. The only thing I didn't like about the dress was because it is a V-neck.

"OMG! Kuro you have a good taste!" squealed Angela.

"Can't I just wear jeans and a T-shirt?" I begged

"No now hurry up we stiil have to do your make up and teach you how to dance!"

I groaned. I suck at dancing.

_5 hours later._

I finally learned how to dance! Hell ya!

I squealed a girly squeal and jumped up and down. Thaila and Angela laughed and said "first time I heard or saw her act like a girl." I stopped when I realized they were saying the truth. Then I blushed a dark shade of red. I put on a cold face and walked towards the table.

"MOOD SWINGS!" they said in union and laughed.

I strapped a leather belt on my thigh and put crystal in it. *Crystal is my flash light sword.*

I put my watch on and heard a bang and a scream.

"What the hell ! I want to see Kuro!" Bryan screamed

I giggled and was about to walk and open the door until Thaila stopped me and said "NO ! You guys are the main couple! You can't see each other yet!"

"When can I see him then?" I asked softly

"In about 10 minutes. But I brought your favourite book to kill time and when it's time Bryan will came and get you." Angela said and winked

I groaned and grabbed the book.

**Bryan P.O.V**

I was in a black dress pants with a dark blue top. A black tie was hanging loosely on the collar. My hair was still messy cause it won't listen to the comb.

I looked at the clock, it was time to pick up Kuro.

I opened the door and found her sitting at the table reading her book. I sneaked up behind her and whispered lightly in her ear "Miss me?" she jumped a foot in the air and screamed.

I laughed so hard tears were rolling down my face.

She used the book to whack me and scolded me like a little kid that stolen candy.

"Bryan! Never do that again… blah blah blah blah blah"

I stared at her lips, watching them move, then I had an urge to kiss them.

So I did what I thought.

I closed my eyes and kissed her. I felt her arms wrap around my neck kissing me back softly.

"Ahem you guys are up. Don't ruin the make up." I let go of Kuro and smirked a little. Then I saw what she was wearing and smirked bigger. I thought of the dirty things kuro will blush dark red or kick my butt.

"Earth to Bryan! Hurry we have to go."

I grabbed her arm and ran towards the dinning room.

**Kuro P.O.V**

we sat down at the poseiden table and ate our dinner. Everyone was sitting with their crushes or already boyfriend girlfriend.

We went to the camp fire and danced.

We were dancing in the middle of a song until the camp fire burned up. Bryan pushed me behind him and took out his knife.

It became the devil itself, Hades.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chappie  
**

" Kuro nightshade" Boomed Hades.

Bryan hid me behind him and brought out his dagger.

"Kuro nightshade!"Hades boomed again. He made a fireball and threw it near us and it flamed into a circle.

"Kuro nightshade" I took out crystal and slashed behind me but nobody was there.

The sound came from all around us, circling us like it was trying to catch its prey.

I felt Bryan grabb my hand tighter.

"Ah! granddaughter! what a pleasure to meet you." said a fire form of Hades.

"It stinks to be your granddaughter. I'd rather be with mom." I snarled

" Ah! yes! Your mother Athena. She can't be called the god of wisdom any more,her wisdom fell the moment she fell in love with your dad, austin nightshade."He said insultingly (is that a word?)

I clenched my fist and was about to strangle him with my bare hands but Bryan pushed me behind him and asked "What do you want?"

"Nephew! look how you've grown. But I'm not here for you, I'm here for you girlfriend." Hades said, ignoring Bryan's question

I looked at fire form Hades and quickly knew what he wanted to do.

"Come with me Kuro." Said Hades, annoyed. "You have something I want."

"No." I said shakely, hoping Hades won't do what I think he was gonna do.

He smiled evily, probaly knowing I knew what he was gonna do.

Then he looked at Bryan then to me. "Fine then, I'll force you to come."

I wanted to push Bryan away but I couldn't move. I was like nailed to the ground, my heart beating like crazy, mouth opening and closing trying to shout and tell bryan to run.

Finally I shouted "RUN!" but I was too late.

The moment I shouted Hades already cursed Bryan."βέλος δηλητήριο!" Then vanished, not forgetting to grin evilly at me.

Finally I could move. I ran to Bryan, catching him before he crashed the ground. "Kuro~" He said weakly while coughing blood

"I'm so sorry." I cried watching him close his eyes slowly. I screamed painfully, extinguishing the fire. I cried and hugged his body closer.

I felt a hand on me, I spinned and twisted his arm behind his back. "Why is it always me that gets hurt!" He complained.

"S-sorry P-Percy" I chocked out, because Percy looked like Bryan.

Annabeth pulled me into a hug and said comforting words. I listened a little bit but then something suddenly took interest in me.

I pulled away and said a quick thanks and went towards Bryan. Tears were blocking my vision so I wiped them away and went closer to his chest.

"Kuro, We should do a funeral near the beach cause-" Chiron started

"No" I said firmly

"He's dead, I'm sorry, but we cannot-" I inturrupted him again

"He's not dead, I still feel his soul, it's light, like some of it is with Hades." I said and standed up.

"What about putting him in the poseiden cabin for now." Percy said.

I couldn't take, I ran at full blast to the athena cabin.

**Bryan P.O.V**

I felt and heard everything, I just couldn't speak, I couldn't tell Kuro I was alright, and most of all I couldn't move to hug her and comfort her.

I was carried, probbaly going to the poseiden cabin. I was laid on a bed.

I thought about happy memories, me and Kuro, how me and Tom fight together, etc.

Then I felt a pair of warm lips on me. "Hey Bryan, I know you can hear me. Well I wanted to say goodbye to you." I heard a hicupp, then " that needle that piecered your chest was a tarturus pioson, there is no andtdoite. The needle takes your life away little by little. But don't worry I'll join the hunters and never fall in love again, I'll-I'll" Then I heard her cry. " I'll find a way to save you. I-I love you,Bryan" Then she kissed me again and was gone.

**Kuro P.O.V**

I ran quickly to the Athena cabin. When I opened the door, everyone was sleeping. I snuggled up and cired myself to sleep. And that's when I dreamed something wierd.

_The hallway was dark, not a single light was shining exept my flashlight and two others. I opened the door and said "This is the medicine room. Take the one called "**δηλητήριο αντίδοτο βελόνα" **_

_We searched and Jerry finally found it._

_"Got it!" He threw the bottle in his bag. "Let's go. we got 4 more hours."_

_We ran silently and quickly to another room. "OK, hold my hands, I'm gonna teleport us back to Camp Half Blood."_

_Just as I was about to teleport us, a sharp pain in the leg stopped me. I pulled out the knife from my thigh. I looked up and saw a group of skeletons surrounding us. A skeleton was about to charge at me until Jerry blasted lighting at it, causing bones to fly all over the place._

_Then the war began. We has to protect Lisa since she's a mortal. Then I saw a sword__ aming for Jerry's heart from ~~_

I woke up screaming, waking the whole Athena cabin. I felt tears rolling down my face.

"OMG! Kuro aqre you OK?" asked Annabeth worried.

I cried harder and choked out "I know w-where it is."

Annabeth hugged me tighter. After a while I changed into my army pants and black shirt. I packed my bag,put on my watch and put crystal in my glove. I made a glove that is fireproof for my right hand. My left hand isn't really good making fire so I only use my right hand. I was just about to put my hat on until somone opened the bathroom door. "Annabeth!" I said surprised.

"From the looks of it, your going on a adventure to save Bryan, am I right?" She said while blocking the door.

"Please Annabeth. This may be the last hope to save him. I need to save him." I pleaded.

"I hope you know what your doing."She sighed out, moving away from the door.

I walked out but stopped right in front of her. "Please don't tell anyone." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

" OK but you only have 6 days left. Remember to IM me every afternoon and tell me how your doing." She smiled and hugged me.

I hugged her back and put on my cap. This is where my adventure to save my loved one begins.


	6. Chapter 6

**sixth chappie  
**

I ran to the train station hoping to catch the train.

I hopped in just as the train door closed. Phew.

"419, 420, 421, 422, 423!" I opened the door and put down my stuff next to the bed. The train ride is 2 days to los angelas. I laid down on the bed and started to read my book. I have 2 more roomates that will come soon. I hope they won't mind monsters attacking me. I put down my book and started to think about how the mortal roomates will look like. My door opened and in came a short boy and a girl with glasses. she looked like 13 or 12 years old. And the boy, well, he looks fimiliar. "Jerry?" I said surprised. He was the boy that was in my dreams and the girl was Lisa.

"Who are you?" asked Jerry "I don't know you. Do I owe you money?" he chuckled.

I giggled when Lisa whacked his head and told him tto put the bags up top.

"What do you think about the greek myths?" asked Jerry. "He thinks I'm a mortal" I muttered softly

I held out my hand and said "Hi, I'm Kuro. Daughter of Athena and grandaughter of Hades. You must be a son of Zues." Jerry stared at me wide eye but shaked my hand. "Then you must be the girl in my dreams. The one that went to the Underworld to get a bottle of medicine." He then grinned and said "You could have gone to the pharmacy you know." I whacked his head and replied a whatever.

2 days past quickly with them. It was fun, until they agreed to go with me to the Underworld.

We found a hotel and booked a room. The room had 3 single beds and 2 bathrooms.

I laid down on the bed and groaned.

"So where are you from?" asked Jerry

"Dallas Texas, but I moved to matthattan because my dad had a job there."

"Yeah, you're luck to have a dad." he sighed

"And you're lucky to have a mom." I shot back

"Kuro, it's you're turn to shower!" said Lisa loudly.

I looked at Jerry once more then headed to the bathroom.

I locked the door, turned on the shower, took out a drachma and IM Annabeth.

"Hey, How are you doing?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine but I don't think Bryan is. I think you only have a day before you lose him forever."said Annabeth sadly.

"OK, Thank you." I swished the image away and stepped in the hot water. Even though the water hurts me a little I still love it. I will always remind me about Bryan. I couldn't take it, the flood gates broke, my tears mixed with water. After ten mintues or so, I walked out of the bathroom. I found Lisa sleeping and Jerry outside on the balcony looking up at the sky. I walked to him and was about to ask about how beautiful the sky is but he cut me off when he said "Don't move or make a sound."

I stayed competely still and noticed a bird like monster sniffing the air, ears pointing straight up listening to every sound something makes. But Lisa fell of the bed and cursed loudly. The monster snapped its head in our derection, it then flew straight towards us like a dart. out of frightness, I grabbed Jerry's hand. A weird kind of power flowed through me. Our hands started to glow green. Jerry must have felt it too because he nodded at me and raised his hand, bringing mine up since it was intertwined with mine. Lightning and fire combined together and shot up into the sky, hitting the bird like monster. My head was dizzy, my whole body felt limp but I had to keep moving. I could already hear the S.W.A.T people coming.

I went to my bed and started packing.

"What are you doing?" asked Jerry tiredly.

"S.W.A.T has been on my tail for the past year. Now that they know I'm here, they think they have got us cornered." I said.

"Aren't we?" ask Lisa.

"No." I zipped up my bag," we are gonna use my way to travel" I smirked at them and held their hands. "We are gonna shadow travel!"

"I have a really bad feeling about this!" groaned Lisa.

BOOM! A S.W.A.T kicked down our hotel door. They were coming in the door like a waterfall. "SIR! THERE SHE IS!" said one of them. "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

"Hurry!" I said and pulled them into a wall. The last thing I heard was a gun shot and Pain.

**JERRY P.O.V**

We ran into the wall and into a dark place. Everywhere was dark and sounds were bouncing everywhere. It became harder to breathe, but just asI was about to faint I saw light, breathing became easier. I let go of Kuro's warm and wet hand. _"WET?"_ I looked down and saw Kuro holding her forearm with blood flowing out. "Hurry Lisa!" I panicked. "Here." she handed me the ambrosia and I gave it to Kuro.I watched her Drink slowly.

"How's it taste like?" I asked

"Like chocolate and strawberries." she repiled.

I nodded and watch her walk up front. I'll admit it, I like Kuro!

**KURO P.O.V**

We walked and rested for 6 hours or so and stopped at hollywood's H. "**πόρτες στην κόλαση**" I read out loud in greek. I heard a rumble and thumping coming from behind the H of hollywood.

"UHG! Home at last." I said sarcasically. I walked in with Jerry by my side. "UH guys! I have a problem here!" yelled Lisa. I giggled a little and said " I,Kuro Nightshade, Let the mortal,Lisa Elizabeth to walk into the underworld." I heard thunder rumble when I finished saying what I just said. Lisa thanked me and walked over to Jerry. "Kuro! Thank god! He won't let us in! I gave him money like what they say and he just burned it like it was trash! 90 dollars gone just like that!" Whined Jerry. I sighed and threaten the Ferry man to let us through freely.

The hallway was dark, not a single light was shining exept my flashlight and two others. I opened the door and said "This is the medicine room. Take the one called "**δηλητήριο αντίδοτο βελόνα" **

We searched and Jerry finally found it.

"Got it!" He threw the bottle in his bag. "Let's go. we got 4 more hours."

We ran silently and quickly to another room. "OK, hold my hands, I'm gonna teleport us back to Camp Half Blood."

Just as I was about to teleport us, a sharp pain in the leg stopped me. I pulled out the knife from my thigh. I looked up and saw a group of skeletons surrounding us. A skeleton was about to charge at me until Jerry blasted lighting at it, causing bones to fly all over the place.

Then the war began. We has to protect Lisa since she's a mortal. Then I saw a sword aming for Jerry's heart from behind. But thank gods, Lisa was training Karate. She reversed kick and kick off the skeletons head.

I couldn't take it anymore I blasted a ring of fire around us and grabbed their hands shouting "**teleport σε στρατόπεδο στο αίμα ενός δεύτερου**"

The minute I touched the ground The minute I ran to the Poseiden cabin as fast as my legs could carry me. I know leaving them there was a little harsh but all I could think and od now was saving Bryan from death.

I burst the door open and saw 1. Apollo kids looking busy 2. Percy hugging a crying Annabeth 3. looking even paler Bryan.

I ran to Bryan and let him drink the posion's antidoite. I stepped back and waited until I felt his life force spring back so hard I fell backwards and landed on the floor. I groaned and heard a gasp. " OMG! Are you OK Kuro?" asked Annabeth

I gave her a nod and heard another gasp. I looked at the derection of the noise and squeaked. Bryan was sitting up and gasping for air.

**Bryan's P.O.V.**

I felt alive again and breathed in fresh air. I turned my head and saw Kuro jump on my and hugged me tight. I hugged her back and chuckled. " Happy to see me?" I said cockily. She punched my playfully on the arm and shook her head and kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed her back and sighed. when we broke apart I leaned our foreheads together and smirked "Long time sinced I kissed you huh." She blushed that cute blush and froze. Then I noticed why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bryan's P.O.V**

Eveyone from the Aphrodoite cabin was either looking at us from the windows,doorway,inside or taking pictures. Kuro graoned an 'Oh shit' while I checked her out. She was covered in blood and bruises and ripped clothes. Good thing some Apollo kids were here. "Hey Mike, do you think you can fix her up while I go and get something?"asked Bryan "Sure."

I ran out and ingnored the Aphrodoite kids.I was heading to the Hephaestus to get something for Kuro.

**KURO'S P.O.V.**

My head was burning like there was a fire flaming inside My whole bdy was limp and my eyes were dropping.I tried to stay awake but that just got me more tired.

"Hey Kuro. You don't look good." said Annabeth. I was about to answer her but I just couldn't hold in much longer and fainted on top of her.

**ANNABETH P.O.V.**

She just freakin toppled over me, I fell with her and landed on the floor. "What the hell!" I screamed and waited for a reply. "Kuro? KURO!" I shaked her but still no reply.

"Come on, Percy. Let's get Kuro on the bed and let me heal her." said Mike.

When Mike finished I thanked him and let him walk out the poseiden cabin.

Percy carefully pick up Kuro and brought her to the Athena cabin. "Thanks Perce." I said and kissed him softly on the lips. He blushed and walked to his own cabin. I sat down by Kuro's bed and watched her for a while then saw a pink slip sticking out from under her pillow. Yes I know it's rude to invade her privacy but curiousy got the better of me and that made me end up wide eyes at the envelope.

**KURO P.O.V.**

It was a weird dream.

_I was in the underworld again. I saw grandpa balst one skeleton into peices while Anger danced in his eyes. "FOOLS!" he boomed "CAN'T EVEN CATCH 2 SMALL DEMIGODS. NOT EVEN A MORTAL!" He blasted another skeleton into peices and said again "FOOLS!" Then glared at my derection and said "i'LL HAVE YOUR SOUL KURO NIGHTSHADE!" _

_Then the sence changed._

_I saw Bryan get up from the bed. i ran and hugged himbut he just pushed me away and went to hug the person behind me which happens to be Ashely. He kissed her and looked at me coldly and said to me in a icily cold voice "You wasted your time Kuro. You ran from one place to another and never took care of me. Ashely did." He looked at her like she was a godness and kissed her softly then looked at me coldly and continued "Goodbye Kuro." And walked away with Ashely in his arms._

_Now it was complete darkness. I'm afraid of the dark but right now I didn't care. I sobbed and sobbed until I saw a huge spider bare d its fangs at me._

I screamed and bolted straight up. I saw everyone look at me weirdly. Annabeth came over. "Hey are you OK?"

"Yeah just a nightmare." I stuttered. I ran a hand through my hair and laid back down to sleep.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Today we have sword practice and Capture the flag." said Annabeth. I gave her the What-The-Hell-Has-This-Got-To-Do-With-Me look. "I want you to help me plan out a way to get the Flag" added Annabeth. I was still confused but agreed.

I went to the Arena and fought with Annabeth. "I'm tired. I'll go back to Athena cabin to get my Towel." I said.

"NO!"She shouted. I looked at her weirdly. "I mean, no you can't go cause Clarisse wants to fight with you." she said while pulling a passing by Carisse.

"I do?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes you do!" said Annabeth. Annabeth gave her a eye look and Carisse nodded. "Yeah! Now come on punk. Show me what you got."

I ajusted the armor on me and twisted Crysal around and around in my hand. We started to circle around each other until I said " wait, let's make a bet. If I win you give me 20 drachma and if you win I'll give you 20 drachma. Got it?" "Whatever punk." And charged at me. The whole Arena was waching now and that gave me nervousness and weak hits. "Is this a joke? Are you thinking that going easy on me is fun?" Screamed Clarisse. With every word she said the more presure she put on her spear. I didn't attack, I just kept defencing. "ARGH! YOU LITTLE PUNK! HIT HARDER AND STOP ACTING LIKE A PUSSY!" She screamed again. She cutted my left forearm causing me to scream out in pain. She reopened the scar 'HE' gave me pysically and mentally. I was livid! I saw Red all around me and the next thing you see is Clarisse on the floor with my foot on her stomach. But I wasn't done yet. I lifted my foot to smash it down on her. She rolled away and went into a fighting stance. I glared towards her and threw Crystal down on the ground. I stalked towards her slowly. Muder flashing through me eyes. I growled lowly and dogde all her attacks. When she pointed her spear up I went down on all fours and pounced on her, catching her off guard. Her eyes widen and I could feel the fear rading off her body. I dug my sharp nails into her arms letting her scream a bloody painful one. I felt someone pull me off of her and pinned me to the ground. I hit my head hard and woke up from the trance. I felt dizzy and sick. I got up and ran to the corner to puke.

"Hey. are you OK?" asked Annabeth. I turned around and she looked scared of me. I nodded and looked at her confused. "What happened?" I asked. Then I saw Clarisse being taken away by some apollo kids. I looked at her and realised what happened. "Oh no! It happened again?"I looked at her wide eyes and felt tears ready to fall. I ran and ran until I couldn't hear Annabeth calling for me. I ended up at the Beach sobbing. The last time Bryan cutted me there I was able to hold myself in, but this time went too far. I was glad someone pulled me off of her, It could have gotten worse. I wiped my tears away and heard the lunch horn. I walked slowly over to the mess hall and heard whispers and gasping. Some of them pointed or went the other derection because of me. I walked to the garden and sat on the bench. I picked some strawberries and ate them. I didn't notice someone sit next to me utill she said "Hi, I'm Katie Gardener." I nodded and hung pulled my knees to my chest and said sortly "Yo, I'm Kuro Nightshade."

I saw her smile and asked her "Are you here to make fun of me?" Some tears sliding down my cheeks. "No, why would I do that? Just because you...um...you used a speacial kind of way to defeat Clarisse doesn't mean you're a-" I inturrupted her and said venmonously "-A freak?" She flinched. "Sorry." I mumbled and got up. "Kuro, just stay away from Ashely." I smiled a little and said "Thanks, Katie." and sulked away.

I walked aimlessly and ended up in a corner. "Well isn't the freak cornered?" I looked at her bored and saw her smirk. Her _dogs_ snickered behind her. "What do you want Ashely?" I said boredly. Her three minions pushed me up the wall. I could have push them away with a flick of my arm but I didn't want to cause any more trouble. "I want you to stay away from Bryan. He's MINE! So FUCK OFF!"

I rolled my eyes and said "You can have him all you want." And pushed my way out towards...towards...I don't know. I walked back to the Arena and took back Crystal. I decided to go to the imfirmary.

I saw Clarisse on her bed fighting to get up, while a boy, I think his name was Chris, tried to let her lay down. I walked up to them and said "Hey."

"What do you want punk?" said Clarisse meanly. The Chris boy was standing beside her protectivly.

"I'm sorry that I, well, hurt you" I said and hung my head low.

"Whatever,punk. I still win. That was an unfair battle." Clarisse turned her head the other way.

"What she means is 'I forgive you' in Clarisse language." Said Chris. I chuckled when Clarisse kicked him.

"So we're cool right?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever punk. Now shoo,before I kick your ass." smirked Clarisse.

I smiled at her and walked out. I was about to go to the Athena cabin untill Angela and Thaila tackled me to the ground. "The hell is wrong with you guys?" I scolded.

They were grinning like hey won a prize or something. "We were just thinking if you could help us catch Rachel." I rolled my eyes and asked "Why would you catch Rachel for?" "Nothing." They said n union, smiling very sweetly. I took a step back and they took a step forwards. "Weren't you gonna catch Rachel?" I asked. Yes, we are. But I want to catch you now." Said Angela. I screamed and ran all the way to the Athena cabin. But just as I was gonna get to safety, Annabeth stopped me from going into the Athena cabin.

"Don't go in Kuro! We are having an important meeting. This night you need to sleep in the Hades cabin." Annabeth said. I was going to protest untill she gave me a warning glare. I scurried to the Hades cabin and slammed the door.

"What are you doing in here?" said a voice.

I screamed and looked around. It was dark and creepy but there was a dim light coming from the window. I didn't like it dark so I felt for the lights. "The power here is down. So turning on the lights would be useless."

I brought out crystal, ready to attack whatever came at me.

"Woah! No need to get feisty." The boy that sat at the hades tavle walked out of the dark and stuck his hand out and spoke up again. "I'm Nico di angelo, son of hades. Are you lost?"

I put away Crystal and shook his hand. "Kuro nightshade, Daughter of Athena. And no, I'm not lost. I have to spend the night here. Annabeth won't let me in." I shrugged and went to an empty bunk.

"You can't. Hades probbaly won't allow it." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I looked at him confused hit me. I chuckled and said "Sorry, I forgot to add that I'm also the grandaughter of Hades."

His eyes went wide then he jumped up with his fist in the air and yelled "YES! I knew I wasn't the only son of Hades!"

I chuckled then stopped. I looked at the floor and held back the tears. "Now you are." I said bitterly "He's dead. So no need to keep your hopes up." I turned around and laid on the bed. I heard him shuffle. I turned around and saw him looking down. "I also had a family that died." He said softly. I felt myself soften and said "Looks like we have something in common then." He chuckled and asked me "Have you tried to revive the dead yet?"

I stiffened. I stopped reviving the dead because of the fight I had with Bryan and nearly raped by a Ares jerk. "Ye-eah. I tried. But I stopped. It's no use. Whats dead is dead." I smiled at how right it sounded.

"I was gonna tell you that but looks like you already know." He smiled and I rolled my eyes but smiled back.

I looked at my watch. 7:00 was standing out in red digital lines. "It's getting late. I need to sleep. Good night Nico." I waved and slept.

**THe Next Morning**

"Wakie wakie sleeping girl." Said a voice.

"Yeah yeah, dad, penguins are scary." I groaned and turned over while pulling the blankets over my head.

He or She or It chuckled and pulled the covers over my head. "Annabeth and Thalia are at the door. I think you should wake up before they bust the door open."

"Let them. I'm sleeping." I moaned and reached for the covers. I snuggled up and was about to go to deep slumber untill I heard a loud boom. "Is she_ UP_ yet?" said a girls voice loudly.

"N-no, but she said penguins are scary." the voice that-tried-to-wake-me-up quivered when he said it. I think its Nico, I don't care. I had a very nice dream about me and Bryan.

"WAKE UP KURO!" screamed the voice that screamed at Nico.

"NO! Penguins don't scream!" I said under the blankets.

**THALIA P.O.V**

I raised my brow when the-so-called Kuro said penguins don't scream.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Nico.

I glared at him and Annabeth looked at him weirdly. "HAHAH-choo?" Nico rubbed his nose and looked away whisteling.

We ignored him and focused on the lazy girl in front of us. We were brainstorming on how to wake her up untill I looked behind me evily and grinned causing Annabeth and Nico to stepped back. I, the-evil-genis pulled back the covers slowly and put my finger softly on her leftside, then I shot some electric causing her to scream and clutch her leftside. "What the hell? Who are you!" she yelled rubbing the place I shocked her.

"I, my friend, is Thalia Grace." I smirked. "Oh, Pinecone Face! Percy tells me you turned into a tree and is a very dangerous female and-" I was cutt of when Thalia yelled " WHAT! SEAWEED BRAIN TOLD YOU WHAT? I'M GONNA... GONNA..."

Annabeth putted a hand on me and said "Thalia, calm down. your scaring Kuro and Nico."

I calmed down and saw Nico behind Kuro, Kuro behind a sheild in a corner. I looked at them and shrugged, "Hey, are they like related?"

"Yea, she's my step-daughter?" Said Nico when he standed up and brushed off the dirt from his pants.

**KURO P.O.V**

"Nico! Look out!" I saw a blast of lightning coming his way. "Woah! What the hell is wrong with you?" Nico dodged and hid behind me again. "I was joking! She's my niece!"

"Thalia, please calm down again. Kuro is the granddaughter of Hades and daughter of Athena." said Annabeth. Gods, I have to thank her!

"That is very corecct!" inserted Nico, while putting his finger up to point. "Holy Hades!" cursed Nico when he took back his hand. I saw a burned hole at the place Nico raised his hand. I giggled and put the sheild away, "Can we talk normaly?" I asked and looked at Nico."Without killing eachother?" I raised a brow at Thalia and Nico.

"Oh, we are not here to talk. We need you to come to the aphrodite cabin." stated Annabeth.

"Typical Annabeth." muttered Thalia. I looked at her horrified. I shook my head so hard I bet it could fly off any momment.

"Please just go or they would give us a make over,plus you." Thalia begged.

"HAHAHA! too late!" Said a very fimiliar voice. Nico yelped and shadow traveled out of the room.

"HEY! at least bring me along!" screamed Thalia. Then she looked at me, and darkly said "You're staying here, no shadow traveling for you."

I hid behind Annabeth and squeaked out "She's creepy." Annabeth rolled her eyes and Thalia laughed. "OMG! She acts just like Nico! They are defenitly related!"

"UM... guys? I'm still here." I looked over and saw Thaila and Angela standing beside Silena.

We three girls backed off and dropped onto black bean bags. "Now since it's a special day. I'm gonna do some make up for Kuro and have some fun with a game called Dress-Up-Thalia." Silena made a knowing look towards Annabeth and nodded. Annabeth nodded back and dashed off to I don't know where.

"WHAT! Why can she go? It ain't fair!" whined Thalia

"Anyway" Angela said ignoring Thalia. "Kuro we need you to wear a swimsuit underneath your clothes and your done. As for Thalia" the 3 Aphrodite girls smirked evily. "Bye Kuro!" And with that I was pushed out the door hearing Thalia's begging and a dark blue swimsuit thrown in my face.

I went to the bathroom and put the swimsuit underneath my clothes then I walked towards the arena and looked around. _Weird, nobody's here._ I then heard Thalia screaming "I survived." over and over again. I sighed and turned around to exit the arena.

But what I saw made me stop in my steps.


	8. Chapter 8

**I KNOW I DIDN'T REALLY COMINUKATE WIT U READERS. SORRY!**

**SO HOW DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY. IS IT BORING? IS IT CRAPPY? IS IT GOOD? CAN YOU TELL ME!?**

* * *

I froze, unable to move a single muscel.

"Hey, miss me?" John smirked.

I started to tremble as he came over. I finally got over the frozen state and brought out Crystal.

"Stay back." I glared at him and pointed my sword at him.

He held his hand up in a surrender gesture and said "Look, I know we got off in a bad start."

"A really bad start." I cutted in and said.

He glared at me and continued "But I want to apologise."

"Not accepted" I repiled.

He sighed and smirked "Oh come on! Be my girlfriend and I can make the pleasure a hundred more times better than that fish head or I'll just do it by force and kill him slowly and painfully in front of your eyes."

I glared at him. Then he came closer and I froze again. Crystal dropped and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Attagirl" he said

His hands started to roam untill he squeezed my ass, I came out of my freezing state again and punch him hard on the nose.

He groaned and said darkly "You'll regret this Kuro Nightshade. You'll regret this bad!"

He got up and glared at me then went away.

**JOHN P.O.V**

I punched the wall of my cabin over and over again.

"THAT BITCH! HOW DARE SHE PUNCH ME?!" I snarled and punched the wall again.

"I love her! Why can't she just see that?" I leaned my head on the wall and thought.

_"I hate you Bryan! I hate everyone! I hate Kuro!" _I stood straight and brushed the dust off.

"That's the last straw! I'm gonna accept the power he is going to give me and make Kuro hurt badly by destorying everything she has." I punched the wall one more time and walked into the Ares cabin to pack.

I walked out of the bounderies and set my way to **_him._**

**KURO P.O.V**

I felt scared and disgusted but shrugged it off,picked up Crystal and walked to the athena cabin. I stood at the door way and looked left and right then the door. It was pitch black and that made me flinch. I shook my head to get the scary images out of my head and o the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO!" everyone shouted

I jumped and screamed.

I hugged them and said thanks. Bryan came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I froze but faked a smile and went to Annabeth who was calling me over.

**BRYAN P.O.V**

I looked at her walk away from me and frowned. I knew she faked that smile but why?

I shrugged and walked over to Tom, Steven, and William to go through the plan I planned.

I smirked, _This is so gonna make Kuro happy!_

**KURO P.O.V**

I ate the chocvolate cake and thanked Angela and Thaila. I was eating peacfully until Travis threw cake at Katie's face. Travis was laughing hard while evryone's eyes were on Katie. Katie wiped off a chunk of cake and threw at Travis's opened,laughing mouth. Travis choked on it and Katie laughed.

I stifled a giggle and ate my cake until Travis threw another peice of cake from where he was laying down on. Katie dodged and the cake hit my plate with so much force the plate smacked in my face with chocolate cake on it! The room was silent, my (**plastic**) plate dropped on the ground and my face was brown. I wiped all the chocolate off my face and slowly made it into a ball while saying to Travis in a sickly sweet voice.

"Travis? Do you like to throw cakes that much?"

He gulped and Katie stifled a laugh but was unsucsessful.

"Katie dear? Do you like to throw cake that much too?" I asked her in a sweet voice.

I made 2 balls of chocolate cake and threw one at Travis and Katie. Katie ducked but Travis didn't duck and he ended getting 2 of them in the face.

And this my friend is how the cake fight started.

**After the cake fight**

Everyone was laughing until My older half brother walked in.

"WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE?!" He yelled.

I stood up and chuckled. "This, my friend, is a cake fight that ended just now."

He stood there shock until he smiled "It's your Brithday so I'm gonna let you off the hook. I'll get the nymphs to clean this up. You guys clean up too. I'll set up a secret party for you guys."

I hugged Sean and said thank you. He chuckled and ushered me to take a shower.

We all went out of the Athena cabin and went to clean up.

I washed the chocolate out of my hair and arms and neck. then changed my clothes. The swimsuit got a little wet but oh well, it'll get wet soon.

We went into the now clean Athena cabin and sat down. Sean was talking to the Stoll brothers.

The dinner horn sounded, We got up to walk to the mess hall. "And remember guys! Come back here after dinner." shouted Sean

Some mumbled and some nodded. We prayed to our parents and ate.

The sun was setting. I always liked to see the sun set so I went to the beach to watch it.

"Hey." said Bryan

I stiffen and and turned to him. My heart raced "_Is he gonna break up with me at such a beautiful senery?"_

"It's beautiful right?" He said looking at the sunset.

I nodded. He looked at me and smiled "But I've seen something more beautiful."

I raised my brow and looked at him quizzicaly. "_What could be more beautiful than the sunsetting and the moon?"_

He walked up to me and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away and looked at me. I fiddled with the bottom of my "Justin Beiber Sucks" T-shirts.

"I love you Kuro." Said Bryan and he kissed me again.

I was shocked! I pushed him away and saw the hurt expression.

"Weren't you gonna break up with me and go to Ashely?" I said with confussion.

He laughed so hard he fell on the floor. "YOU?!-hahaha-Think I'm-haha"

I glared at him and said "Well yeah?"

He stood up and cupped my cheek "Hey, She's just a bitch that wants to get into my pants. I love **_you_**."

I grinned and kissed him.

And from that scene, I knew Bryan was mine and I was his, nothing can break us apart!


	9. Chapter 9

**KURO P.O.V**

I groaned, Some party last night. I got up and pulled Bryan's arm gently off of my waist. I gasped at what I saw, Tavis was hugging Katie, Annabeth was on top of Percy, Nico was hugging Thaila like a teddy bear, while the rest was laying around the place.

I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture of the three couple. I know, having a phone will atract monsters but I didn't know that before I was known as a demi-god. And this phone is my baby! I had it for 3 years straight!

I got off the bed and pulled out a horn that I wanted to use to scare Thaila and Angela but now I find it a good use.

**BEEP!~~~~~~~**

Everyone bolted straight up and looked around. I chuckled and yelled "It's time to wake up! Now scram back to your cabin before Chiron comes!"

Eventually, we partied at the Hades cabin since only Nico lived there. (**I also live there but mostly in the Athena cabin)**

Everyone walked out as Bryan kissed me and said "See you later."

I walked out of the Hades CAbin and went to the Athena cabin. But on the way I heard gasps and whispers.

I looked at the confused and said "What? Is it my PJ's? I know they are pink but it's comfortable."

I heard giggles coming from the Aphrodoite girls. "You sure? because they don't look pink, and they sure don't look like yours." Angela said

I looked down and gasped. I was wearing Bryan's boxers and my grey shirt! I felt my face get red and ran all the way to the Athena cabin hearing them laugh at me.

I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Now all the Athena kids were looking at me.

"Hey Kuro nice clothes!" said someone. If my face could get any redder than it was I would have died of it. I quickly took some clothes and went into the bath room.

**AFTER LUNCH**

"Hey! Kuro!" yelled Thalia. Next to her was Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Bryan, Rachel, The stolls, Angela, Thaila, Jerry and Katie.

I know you guys are probally thinking why are we sitting together, but today is 'we-can-do-whatever-we-want-day', as Nico puts it.

I sat down next to Bryan and asked "What?"

They all smirked at me and Percy said "We heard what happened this morning."

Annabeth continued " And it was so hilarious! We-"

Travis interupted and said "took some photos of it."

Thalia said " And you looked damn sexy!"

I looked at her and asked " Are you hitting on me?"

We all laughed and it was my turn to smirk "Well since you guys have pictures of me, why don't I show you yours."

"What photos?" Piped in Bryan.

I took out my phone and showed them. All of their faces were red and priceless I couldn't help but take a picture of them.

I was laughing so haard I nearly fell onto the floor. I wiped my tears away and looked at them.

"Why you little-! Give Me that phone!" screamed Thalia.

I chuckled and shoved it into my pocket.

Then a girl with red hair stood up green smoke circling her as she said in a creepy voice that sent shivers down my spine. She walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder and another hand on Bryan's shoulder.

_A Blue Line that points towards an exibit_

_The window as an exit_

_nine that goes and seven are lost_

_Can they find what they want most?_

_The Pink band that has an opening_

_Will be going swimming_

_One of the nine will live with Hades_

_or fail to come back with the magic jewelery_

She bent down to my ear and said softly so no one could hear

_A powerful monsters last breath_

_Might send **HIM** to death_

The smoke around the girl vannished and her eyes stopped glowing. She looked at me and said in a sweet voice "Hi I'm Rachel! Are you new?"

I stared at her long and hard. Chiron stamped his hooves and said "Well young heros! Looks like we have a Quest!

I gulped. _" Who the heck was HIM? Is it Bryan?"_

I snapped out of mt thoughts when Chiron said "Kuro will be leading the Quest! Now pick 8 others to acompany you."

I stuttered "M-Me? L-l-leading a Q-quest?"

"Yes. Oh and please repeat the last line of the Prophecy." said Chiron. He looked at me with those chocolate eyes, they were like scanning threw my soul.

I ignored him and picked the people "Rachel, Thaila and Angela?" I looked at them, They nodded.

"Tom, Steven, William and Jerry?" They high fived and grinned.

I looked at Bryan. _"What if Bryan is the one that's gonna die?"_

"Bryan will go too. Since the Prophecy also meant him." Chiron said giving me a unreadable look.

"Now Kuro. Please repeat the last sentence of the Prophecy"

"umm...errrr..." I fiddled with my shirt

I took a deep breath and said "fight the warrior of bones? and follow the...errr...perfect tone!"

I was so proud I could make out a ryhme so fast.

I saw Annabeth and Thalia looking at me. Rachel walked back to where she was sitting.I got up and left the mess hall. I walked to the Hades cabin and sat down on my bunk. I curled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. The tears in my eyes were threatening to fall as I think about Bryan going on the Quest.

Maybe I could break his bones or something. A tear dropped, then another and then the rest.

I sobbed on my knees untill Annabeth popped out of no where, and asked me if I am ok.

I freaked out at first,but saw her cap and calmed down,then brushed my eyes and smile at her, "Nothing is wrong, I'm just watering my eyes."

Annabeth hugged me and I burst out crying again.

"He's-gonn-a die." I choked out.

Annabeth rubbed my back. " Who's gonna die? Please Kuro, Tell me the last sentence of the prophcey. I won't tell anyone, I swear on the river of styx."

I tried to calm down and said "A powerful monsters last breath." I wiped the tears that rolled out of my eyes. " Might send him to death"

I cried again and Annabethpatted my back and said comforting words.

**BRYAN P.O.V**

Once Kuro and Annabeth left I face palmed myself.

"Dude, you've been doing that the whole day when Kuro isn't around." Said Nico.

"Yeah! Something wrong?" Thalia wiggled her eyebrows.

I groaned and face-palmed myself.

"No seriously, what's wrong? Did the plan work?" Asked Thaila and Angela together.

"No! The plan didn't work cause I was too chicken to give her the neckless. Now how do I give it her now?" I groaned

"Jeez, just spar with her and tie it to her secretly." Said Rachel (**From the Ares cabin, not the oracle)**

Everyone looked at her. "What?! I think it not a bad idea." She protest.

Thaila and Angela squealed and hugged her " We're finally rubbing romanticness on you!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at them and continued eating.

Little did they know, their Adventures are about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**KURO P.O.V**

I went back to the Athena cabin and packed. But as I was packing I saw a Grey packet under my bed.

I sat on the bed with the packet on my lap and started unwrapping it. I gasped!

It was Dad's booklet! The cover was made out of black leather with a white gem in the middle,strings atattched to the outter rim of the gem then connected to the back, all the strings attatched to the gem went to the back and into the book and the pages were brownish, like it had never been open in a hundered years.

I remembered Dad scolding me when I curiously tried to open it.

I chuckled remembering Dad bought me Ice-cream and saying he was sorry for yelling at me.

I tried to open the book but it still didn't open. Out of frustration I accedentially dropped a speck of fire on the white gem. I screamed and panicked but then noticed no one was in the Athena Cabin, they were all in the Arena taking classes.

I turned back to the book and was surprised, the book didn't burn, instead the gem turned red and the ren started spreading on the strings. The book flipped open and words started coming out. I took off my shoes and leaned against it taking the book with me

_Hello Kuro,_

_If you are reading this, then I'm probally dead, or you are just sneaking a peek but that chance is very low since you never knew your powers yet. hehehe, I think I'm dead. Don't be sad sweetie, I will alwways be there for you, you just won't see it._

_This book answers all the question you asked when you were young. But mostly it sticks to the Question you asked "Daddy? How did you meet mom?"_

_After that Question/story comes the most serious part. Kuro, I want you to never give anyone or tell anyone about this book. If they find out, (A)If it's your enemy kill it or beat it to get the book back (B) if they find out about this book they couldn't open it unless they use Hades fire or read it. You need to be able to see ghostes to read these words. (C) If it's a son or daughter of Hades then lie cause this book is for you only._

_The serious part is spells that Hades children can use, But if you want to learn, never learn in front of anyone and use it for emergency._

_There is one spell that you can **never **use, the spell destories any kind of god or titan._

_Hades wants this because he wants to destory Zues but he can't read this cause it's safe with you. _

_Bring this everywhere with you and I love you Kuro._

_Lots of love_

_Austin Nightshade, Dad_

I closed the book and let the tears flow, then I chuckled "Oh Hades! I've been crying so much now."

I wiped the tears away and put it in the bag. I looked at my presents that I didn't open cause we had Wild party last night and didn't have time to open it.

Silena,Thaila and Angela: Punk clothes and Make-up.

I rolled my eyes, if it wasn't them who sended me make-up I'd just burn them.

Thalia: Arrows and A bow

I chuckled at the next one.

Travis and Conner : A taser and Pick lock tool kit.

Rachel : a spear

I sweatdropped, Typical Rachel.

Katie and Annabeth : Books

I smiled and held the books lovingly

Nico : A skull wrist band that grows into a glove that has spikes on the knuckles.

I laughed cause that was just so Nico-ish

Tom, William and Steven gave me books again.

Percy gave me bottles of nector and Amborsia.

I shrugged and stuff them in my back pack.

Beck : a belt that has a pouch to hold things and a holder to hold crystal and a red button?

I know a lot of people say 'Don't push the red button' but I was so curious. I pushed the red button and out shot a grappling hook. It kept going until it hooked on to the table. I pushed the button and the hook pulled the table to me. I unhooked it and it automatically went in to the hole. I squealed, this was so cool!

I put the table back and packed some of my presents

I put on the skull wrist band Nico gave me and the belt Beck gave me. I stuffed the Make-up in the very far corner of the drawer. I packed The Stolls presents into my bag and put the books on the nightstand.

But something was missing, or someone's present I didn't receive. Not that they have to give but I felt kinda dissapointed.

"Hey you don't look so happy." Said Bryan's voice from the door way.

I put the bow and Arrow and spear away and turned to him. "Really? Cause I feel a smile on my face." I smiled at him.

He chuckled and kissed me, "Or maybe you didn't recieve a present from me." He smirked.

I felt my eye twitch, _"Damn him and his sexyness!"_

"But my present does look good on you." He said looking at my neck.

I felt something cold on my neck and lifted it up. It was a neckless with a ring on it. Inside said 'Bryan's girl'.

I giggled and kissed him, "Seriously? Bryan's girl?" I teased him.

He blushed and rolled his eyes then kissed me.

I wrapped my arm around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist bring me closer. The kiss became heated and we started a full blown Make-out session. I moaned and he dipped his head to my neck. I yelped when I felt him bite me on my neck.

He kissed his way back up and kissed me. We tounge wrestled until we heard an "Ahem".

We parted and Bryan frown at whoever interupted us, I blushed and looked at Annabeth.

"Sorry for interupting something inportant but Chiron needs you guys at the big house." She smirked at us.

"Oh, then...umm... I guess we should go." I hid my blush with my black hair and walked towards the Big house.

**AT THE BIG HOUSE**

"Well Kiwi, you are going on a quest and yadda yadda yadda ya." said Mr D

"It's Kuro sir." I said annoyed

"Whatever, Chiron." Said Mr D

"As for the Quest, You will head towards..." Chiron stopped.

"I don't think the prophecy said where to go." Said Bryan.

I sighed " I think we should head to a museum That's near a beach. Cause Blue line sounds like the Beach."

"Hey! I know a Museum near the beach!" Piped in Rachel.

"The Laguna Art Museum at California is near the Beach and It's posting my art there." She said proudly.

I smiled at her. "Congratulation. I'll look at your art when we go in."

She smiled back and said "Yeah but I don't remember what I drew." She put on a thinking face.

Chiron smiled at her and turned to me." Well, California you go. You will leave tomorrow morning."

I nodded and left with Bryan.

"Well since today is whatever-we-want-to-do-day, What do you want to do?" I looked at him and asked.

"I asked the rest of the people if they wanted to swim so I think we are swimming at the beach today." Said Bryan. He bent down a little and pecked me on the lips.

I chuckled and said "Is it me or do I feel short?"

He chuckled and kissed me again. "No, I'm just tall."

We laughed and then stopped at the Athena cabin. "Wait for me out here, I'll change and we can go to the beach."

I changed into the Bikini Angela threw into my face. Then I put on a black shirt.

"Hey Bryan, I'm done." I shouted. I put the belt on and put my wrist band and watch into the pouch. I couldn't reach the hook behind and waited for Bryan to come in to help me. "Hey, Bryan you can come in!"

He opened the door and smirked. "You gonna just swim like that?"

I rolled my eyes and said "I have my swimsuit underneath, now come here and help me take off the neckless, I can't find it's hook."

He chuckled and kissed me, his hand going under my shirt and holding my waist. I stifled a laugh but failed so it came out in a squeak.

"Well someone is tickle-ish." He smirked.

I pushed him away playfully and said "No,I'm not tickle-ish. Now just help me take off this neckless, I don't want it to rust."

He pulled me into him again and kissed me. "You don't have to take it off. It won't rust."

"Mmmm-mmm" I hummed and kissed him.

Then he put his hand on my side and I couldn't hold my laugh.

"And you say you aren't tickle-ish?" He said.

I leaned into him and just as we were about to kiss I said seductivly "Yes" and pulled away.

I walked all the way to the beach smirking without looking back.

"Well someone is looking happy." Said Angela and Thaila together.

I looked at them and said "You guys are creepy when you do that."

"I know" They said together again.

"I'm gonna ignore that." And walked off.

"Oh come on we-"Angela said.

"were kidding." Thaila finished.

"OK That's creepier." I said to them.

They smiled innocently and raced each other to the beach.

Bryan caught up with me and said "You are a tease you know that."

I just smirked and sat down on the sand beside Silena and Katie. I took off my shirt and sat down thinking.

"You still thinking about the quest?" Annabeth asked as she plopped down.

I nodded and curled up tighter, " What if something happened to him? What if I could have saved him but-OUCH! What the hell?!"

Annabeth slapped me and held my shoulder's and shook me. I was dazed and asked "What the FUCK was that for?"

"You're awake. Good." She sighed. "Look Kuro, I've been on a lot of quests with Percy and a lot of times the prophecy says something like that but it never really happens so just let it flow."

I sighed and laid down on my back glaring at the sky.

"You having fun?" asked Bryan.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah I'm having fun glaring the sky so that it will shoot down lightning at me."

"Oh cause I thought you wanted to join our water war we are having in 10 minutes. I was kinda hoping you would plan for us since Annabeth is planning for Percy's team." Bryan said dissapointingly.

I got up and brush the sand away, " Come on then."

"But I tought you wanted to glare at the sky?" He said confused.

I rolled my eyes again "That was sarcasiam, idiot."

He gave me a lop-side grin and swept me off my feet, running towards the sea.

"I got her! I got her!" He yelled franticly

"Why thank you for making me feel like an object." I glared and smacked his chest.

He laughed and kissed me. "EW! No PDA here!" giggled Silena.

I rolled my eyes again, Oh damn it, if I keep rolling my eyes I might get a rolling-eye-disease!

"Ok so here's the plan.··············"

**10 minutes later~~~~**

_**(Tratie team: Silena,Me,Bryan,The stolls, Katie and Thaila,Steven)**_

_(Percabeth team:Thalia,Nico,Percy,Annabeth,Rachel,Angela,Tom)_

_( Judge: William)_

"Percabeth! attack!" yelled Angela.

"Tratie! Defence!" yelled Thaila.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What?! They said attack so I thought we should go on defence and, you know what, nevermind, let's get back to fighting." She huffed and crossed her arms.

I rolled my,AGAIN! ARGH! What's happening to me? The rolling-eye-disease is starting to effect me!

My hands and arms were in flames,literally, and I charge.

A water hand grabbed me and extinguished the flames. I hissed in pain as water touched my arms.

"No need for fire munchkins, here is a water relm." Percy shook his head.

"Exacly, so burn baby, burn." I said hysterically. I started to burn the water and percy tried to cool off it.

"BRYAN NOW!" I yelled and hissed in pain.

Bryan tackled Percy deeper into the water to distract him.

As Bryan and Percy went down I told the Stolls to throw the Water balls they made.

Nico got hit right in the face and went down cause I tackled him. We were having a Death Fight.

Tom and Steven were splashing,tackling water with each other.

Angela and Thaila were splashing water and laughing.

Thalia, Annabeth, and Rachel were trying to advance on The Stolls and Katie but failed since Water balls kept hitting them right in the face.

I used enough force and push Nico on the Beach.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" I yelled in victory

Then a bolt of lightning shock me and nearly pushed me to shore if Bryan didn't use the water to catch me.

I sended Fire and Lightning recived back.

As I put more force I took Thalia by surprised and sent her Flying to the shore.

"Hey! Superwomen suits you!" I yelled and chuckled.

Then something pounced on me and held me down.

"HA! gotcha!" Annabeth said as she took off her yankees cap.

"More like got you! You're not in the water anymore!" I snickered back.

"Oh well, You were a bigger threat so I had to take you down." she shrugged.

"How heroic!" I said fake-surprising.

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. "I wonder what our seaweed brains are doing. They haven't come up yet."

I shrugged "They are probally enjoying the water."

The girls in my team walked out of the water and gasped "Shore! We have made it Lads!" Said Katie in a pirate voice.

Steven and Tom were chatting and walking up to here, while Rachel was chasing The stolls around the water.

I looked behind and blushed, Thalia and Nico were in a heated Make-out session.

Everyone was grinning and looked at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked while brushing my face.

"I'll give you 5 drachmas if you throw a speck of fire at them." Conner smirked.

I ignored him. "Fine ten!" Conner said desperately.

"How about a no." I replied cooly, even though my hands were itching to burn them.

"20!"

"50!" I argued back.

"What?! Are you insane?!" yelled Conner.

"What? too chicken?" I teased and I knew I hit a big Ego spot.

"Whose chicken?! Man, I'll give you 100 drachmas! Swear on the river of stxy!" Said Conner.

"Deal." I smirked and turned around.

Some were watching me and some were watching Nico and Thalia.

I winked and waited.

"Dude, did she just wink? What the hell is that gonna do?"Tom whispered to Steven.

Steven shrugged and held on to Thaila, kissing her temple.

_Three_

_Two_

One.

Nico's ass burned and he let out his infamous girly scream. Eveyone was on the floor laughing hard.

"Oh Kuro! You're gonna die from the wrath of me!" Screamed Nico.

"Yeah! I'm gonna die of girly screams!" I shouted back and chuckled.

I got up and shadow ran him.

"I don't think so!" He yelled.

And we were shadow running all over the beach until we got tired. But we unluckily ran to a high tree top.

I clutched the tree so hard my knuckles turned white, as did my face. My body tensed and I couldn't budge.

"AW! Is wittle Kuwo afwaid of heights?" Nico said in a teasing matter.

I didn't response, 'It was SO high!' was all I could think of.

Then Nico fell. I screamed which caused a lot of campers to turn and look. Nico luckily shadow ran before he touched the ground.

Now everyone was looking at me. I felt my cheeks burn, could my day get any worse?

Then I heard a snap. Then another. I tried to shadow run but because of me panicking I was like half in the shadows and half in the light.

"Kuro Nikki Nightshade! What in Hades are you doing up there?" Shouted Bryan.

I gave Bryan a panicking look and heard that dreadful snap again.

"Thalia! Shoot the tree!" Yelled Annabeth.

"What are you crazy?!" I yelled back panicky.

But my sound was muffled by the sound of lightning touching the tree. I screamed and started to fall. _I'll try to shadow run again. _I thought .

I felt cold then warmth. YES! I suceeded! Then I looked down and screamed again. I was still falling but now I was falling into the water.

Then Bryan caught me and smirked that cocky smirk of his. "Miss me?"

I rolled my eyes but body kept shivering. He kissed me on the forehead and kept muttering comforting word to me while returning to the beach.

I shakily staned up when bryan put me down.

"Oh My God! You're scared of heights? No wonder you didn't want to go to the high shopping mall!" squealed Angela.

"Or maybe I don't want to go shopping with a pair of maniacs." I muttered.

Bryan chuckled and kissed my temple.

"So you are afraid of heights!" Squealed Thaila.

I looked at them and scoffed, "Me? pu-lease! Never in a million years!"

Nico was trying to stifle a laugh and Thalia was giving me a understanding look.

I looked at Percy and the rest but they were far away.

Nico finally let it out, "Bwahahahahah~~~" He rolled on the floor clutching his sides laughing.

I glared at him, "Whatcha laughing about death boy?" I said in a mencing tone.

"N-ha-thing! You-haha-sh-ha-d have-hehe-SEEN YOUR FACE!" He took another round of laughfter.

I pounced on him and punched his stomach, Hard.

"WTF! Why in Hades did you do that?" He graoned and held his stomach.

"Think for yourself, moron." I growled.

Nico tripped me when I was gonna walk away.

"Why in Hades did YOU do that?" I yelled.

"Think for yourself, idiot." Nico mocked while dusting himself.

I got up and we started a fire war.

Bryan pulled me from a groaning Nico while Percy and The stolls lifted Nico to the imfirmary.

"Let go of me! I'm gonna kill him and revive him then kill him again!" I snarled.

"Kuro, calm down! You are over reacting." Annabeth said soothingly.

"Thalia, go check your boyfriend." Annabeth ordered.

Thalia shoot me a smirk and a thumbs up and went to the derection Nico went.

I stopped struggling and noticed what I did.

"Oh gods." I moaned and hung my head.

Bryan let go of me and kissed me.

He whispered slowly in my ear, "You looked sexy beating Nico up."

I blushed and pretended to ignore him.

"Hey we should go and check on our make up." Said Angela, breaking the thick 'air'.

She pulled Thaila and Rachel away. Tom, Steven and William akwardly back out and went to their own cabin.

Annabeth looked at Bryan and I felt him nodded on my hair.

He kissed me and left.

"So..." I said akwardly.

Annabeth plopped down on the sand and patted the spot beside her.

I sat down and prepared for the sisterly talk.


	11. Chapter 11

**KURO P.O.V**

I sat down and sighed.

"You know, Thalia is afraid of heights too so it's ok to be afraid."Annabeth said.

I sighed.

"But she got over her fear of heights a little bit by talking it out." Annabeth turned to me.

I sighed again and replied "I dont want anyone to know because back at school I was known as Kuro the fearless. But back at elementary, I was known as K-Kuro the scardy cat. And now They know me as fearless, I want to stay like that."

"How were you know as fearless?" Annabeth questioning raised a brow

"I stood up to the jerks at school and now they're afraid of me." I smirked remembering Mark and his group of jocks.

Annabeth laughed and told me to continue.

"I was always picked on by them and one day I was on a bad mood cause me and dad got into a fight and I beat Mark and his group of jocks to the floor." I shrugged.

"Wait. Where was Rachel, Thaila and Angela? Didn't they help you?" Annabeth looked at me.

"I went to school early and nobody was there exept for Mark and his gang. After I beat him Students started to come to school." I chuckled, "Rachel actually compelmented me on kicking their asses."

Annabeth laughed, "What else are you afraid of? And I promise on the river of stxy I won't tell anyone."

Thunder rumbled in the sky.

I blushed and looked down. "I'm scared of the dark." I winced, _That sounds stupid._

I looked at Annbeth and asked, "You're not gonna make fun of me?"

She gave me an amused experession, "Why would I make fun of you?"

"Cause I have Hades blood in me! I'm not suposse to be afraid of the dark!" I glared at the ground.

Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder "Hey it's ok! You're not entirely Hades child, you're an Athenian!"

I smiled lightly at her and continued " I'm afraid of thunder storms."

"Let's just say you're afraid of Zues." She chuckled.

I laughed with her , "Are you afraid of spiders?" she asked.

"Totally! I mean they're hairy with 8 legs and- you know what, just thinking of it gives me the shivers." I shivered.

"Yeah." Annabeth whispered.

I looked at her and asked her what was bugging me the whole time. "You saw the pink sheet of paper did you?"

She looked at me shock. I smirked, "Yes I knew it was you! I mean, I saw the paper in a different place and it was sticking out the wrong way."

She laughed nervously and said "Well, I wanted to know what it was, curiousity got the best of me."

I nodded and chuckled, "It runs through the family."

We burst out laughing, "So I guess you're going to Far east school?"

"Yeah, It was my old school. I want to continue, Rach, Thai, and Angie are going too. Bryan is going there too." I shrugged.

"But where would you live?" She asked.

"Angie has a huge mansion. Her father is rich but friendly. Actually, we're not too far away from Goode high, just half an hour away!"I said exitedly.

We chatted until It suddenly rained. "What the hell?! I thought the weather wont get into the borders of camp!" I yelled at the sky.

"Mr D did something then." Muttered Annabeth.

"Could this day get any worse?!" I screamed at the sky.

It rained harder and we decided to go back to the Athena cabin.

It was about time to sleep when they got back.

"Good night Kuro." Annabeth yawned and flopped on her back.

I muttered a good night and laid down on my bed. I was beside the window looking at the rain drops slapping themselves at the window. I was zoning out until I heard a big _Boom._

I flinched and looked around the cabin. No one was awake by the loud sound.

I gulped and turn my back to the window, I hugged my pillow tighter as my eyes were closed shut to keep the tears out, I failed and let out a pathetic whimper. I shook my head and pulled the covers over my head. I groaned and got out of bed. I couldn't take it. I opened the door of the Athena cabin and walked straight to cabin three, flinching everytime the thubder rumbled.

**BRYAN P.O.V**

I was reting peacfully until I heard the door crack open. I reached for my twin swords under the matteress.

I gripped the hilt and got ready for whatever was going to attack me.

"Who are you?" I said in a husky voice.

"Great way to greet your girlfriend Bryan." The voice sounded like Kuro.

_Wait! Girlfriend? That should mean..._

"Oh, Kuro,. What

are you doing here?" I said sleepily.

"I just wanted to see my boyfriend. What? Cant I see you?" She put one hand on here hip and frowned.

"No, it's just, I mean, It's after curfew, shouldn't you be in the Athena cabin?" I replied.

She smirked and walked towards me. I caught a closer look at her and saw she was wearing grey short shorts and a baggy black T-shirt, I looked at her eyes and saw a few emotions that amused me.

I saw happiness, sadness, worriedness, and most of all fear.

"Are you OK?" I asked with conceren in my voice.

She tensed and scoffed, "No duh. I'm perfectly fine."

BOOM! Thunder clapped outside and I felt something or someone pounce me.

I pulled the covers over us and hugged Kuro tighter.

"Are you scared of the storm?" I teased.

She sniffled and looked at me. I stared at her and frowned.

"Oh gods! You must think I'm a baby now." She groaned and tried to slip away from me.

I hugged her tighter and mummered into her ear "You're my baby then." I smirked when she shivered.

I kissed her neck, jaw until I reached her lips.

Her lips tasted like chocolate and they were as soft as a feather.

She moaned sexily and roamed her hands around my bare chest.

I hovered over her and kissed her collar bone.

"Bryan, we can't! Percy is here. And we still have a quest, if I'm sore, how can I save your sorry ass?"  
She smirked but I think when she said 'save my ass' she meant it.

"Oh come on! I'm the man here. I'm suppose to save you, so don't kill my ego here." I chuckled and kissed her.

She looked at me with the same look I just saw.

"You don't have to be worried. I'll save you." I whispered softly into her ear and kissed her again.

She sobbed on my chest and I hugged her, comforting her.

I heard her snoring soflty and I chuckled. But I couldn't shake off the feeling like something was gonna bad was happen.


	12. Chapter 12

BRYAN P.O.V

I woke to find a body tangeld in mine. I looked down and saw kuro sleeping peacfully. I looked at her longer, taking every detail of her face.

She snuggled closer to me like a cat, her hands fisting on my chest.

I smiled and looked at the clock._5:34_, I still got time to kill.' I thought

I hugged Kuro tighter and closed my eyes.

I sniffed her scent in, _'Hmmm... she smells like __strawberry.'_

I opened my eyes and looked at kuro.

I saw her fidgeting, then I saw tears coming out of her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She whimpered.

I was gonna wake her up until I heard her say something else.

"I'll stop! Don't hurt him!" She squirmed in my tight hold.

"DON'T!" She screamed and bolted straight up.

I sat up and brushed a black strand of hair out of her face.

My half-brother, Percy, got up and uncapped his magic sword.

I scowled at him giving him the message to ignore us.

He nodded and fell down on his bed again.

"Sorry for waking up you guys." She mumbled.

"It's OK. I was awake already, I was just watching you sleep." I smirked

I saw her smile a little but then she turned to me with a frown, "Perv." She punched my arm and laid back down.

I chuckled and laid down next to her.

"I should get going, my cabin might get suspisious." She rolled out of bed and gave me a quick kiss before she went out the door.

I smiled and got dressed. I put my twin swords in the holder on my waist.

I looked back at my clock and saw it was 6:13.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and went out of my cabin.

I saw Kuro dressed in black pants and a dark grey shirt that matches her eyes.

She was wearing the pouch beckndorf gave her and the neckless I gave her.

I saw the neckless glowing yellow showing that Kuro is happy.

I smirked and walked beside her towards the big house.

"So, you're ready for the quest?" I asked.

I saw the ring turn Grey, meaning she was worried.

"Hey, are you worried?" I asked in concern

She looked at me shock, making the ring turn purple.

"It's nothing." She said, making the ring lose its color.

_'She's lying. But why?'_ I asked myself

I shrugged and smiled at her.

We got to the big house to see the rest waiting for us.

"Took you long enough!" Barked Rachel.

"YEAH man! What were you guys doing." Said Steven.

I looked at Kuro who was keeping her poker face on. But the ring told a whole different story. (The ring is pink=embaressed)

I turned to look at them and said in a cool tone "Nothing, we were packing. Now come'on. We got a quest to go to."

I heard Kuro let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well. Young heros, you will be taking a plane to california then a bus to the art museum. You should be there by noon." Chiron said.

I nodded and led the group out of the big house.

We walked to the van seeing Argus waiting for us, Annabeth and Percy was there too.

Kuro went to Annabeth and gave her a hug. I went to Percy and gave him a manly hug.

"Hey now keep safe lil'bro. I don't want to be alone again." Percy said.

I smirked at him and fist bump him. "No probelmo bro."

"And keep Kuro safe Bryan." Annabeth butted in.

I softened and smiled at her, "I always will."

She smiled back and took Percy's hand.

I walked to the van and closed the door.

"So, how long is the trip?" Asked Angela.

"45 minutes" Replied Kuro. She was reading a book about art.

I polished my twin sword as Angela and her twin sister, Thaila checked their make up.

Rachel and William were snuggling while Steven and Tom were playing mythomagic.

Finally we got to the airport. We past the sercurity without problem until we saw a emposa.

"Emposa at one o'clock!" Tom said.

"Yeah! We don't have eyes to see an Emposa up ahead." Replied Kuro sarcasiclly.

I looked at her and saw the ring flashing, meaning she was frustrated.

I was about to charge until I felt a hand on mine.

"No. There are to many mortals here! I'll distract it to a lesser mortal place." Kuro said.

I nodded and saw her wrist band turn to a glove. She snapped her fingers and burned the emposa.

It turned it's bloody red eyes to her.

"Be ready!" She yelled and ran towards the it.

She ran to the left at the last second and turned into the bathroom.

Rachel ran into the bathroom and told us to stay here.

_Pfft. Like I'll stay here and wait for her to die. _I was about to run but William stopped me.

"Stay here. Mortals will think you're wierd that you came out of the girls bathroom."

I gritted my teeth and nodded.

RACHEL P.O.V

I ran in the girls toilet to see Kuro pinned up by the Emposa.

"So Jadelyn nightshade is finally gonna die huh?" Said the Emposa sweetly.

Kuro glared at her and thrashed violently.

"No-one calls me that you bitch!" She yelled angrily.

"No-one calls you? or no-one knows." Kuro stiffened and glared at her. Then she saw me and kept her poker face on.

She flamed herself up but failed cause The Emposa squeezed her tighter.

"good bye, Jadelyn." The Emposa squeezed tighter until she let out a bloody murder scream.

I smirked at my handy work. I sliced off her head and watched her crumble to dust.

"So, Kuro..." I said.

"Don't tell anyone this." She coughed and glared at me.

"No probelm, Jadelyn." I smirked.

But she frowned and glared at me.

She rolled her eyes "Since you're my childhood friend, I won't kill you, But seriously, don't tell anyone."

I softened up, only Kuro and William can make me soft and I hate that.

I hugged her and smirked, "And I thought you really were Japanese."

She rolled her eyes again and went to an unbroken sink and washed her face, "You know my dad, He loved Japan when I was a baby so he named me a japanese name."

"Whatever, let's go before they think something happened to us."

We walked out and looked for them.

"We should go to 27C." Kuro stated.

I looked at her confused, then she sighed, "Look at your boarding pass."

I looked and saw 27C. I smiled at her sheepishly causing her to chuckle.

While we walked to 27C we talked about random stuff.

"So why don't you like the name Jadelyn and prefer your middle name Kuro?" I asked

She sighed and glared at the ground.

"I do like my real name" she said softly.

"Remember the Jerk Mark?"she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, he carved a big J on my forearm, meaning Jadelyn, Using a pen knife. He abused me and cut me, then you found me and beat him to a pulp. I covered the J cause I didn't want you to know."

"Then how come I don't remember your name as Jadelyn?"

"If you're gonna call me by my real name, just call me Jade OK." She snapped.

"Fine fine. But how come I don't remember?"

"You banged your head hard on the floor when you two were fighting. You then forgot my name and adress, But you still remembered we were BFFs." She explained.

"I have on hell of a head here then." I chuckled.

We laughed. "Oh! Here's 27C. And don't call me Jade, I don't want them to know yet."

"Does Thaila and Angela know?"

"Yeah they do. But They understood my situation and stopped calling me Jade."

KURO P.O.V

I sighed, I kinda miss my real name but everytime I hear it, it sends shivers down my spine and reminds me of the pain Mark caused.

"Kuro!" I heard someone call.

I looked up and saw Bryan racing towards me.

He hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Oi! Shushi! I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Shushi?" Question Jerry.

"Yeah, He loves to eat it." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Plane to california is ready, please baord now." Said the speakers.

"That's our Q!" Squealed The aphrodoite twins.

I sighed and we walked to the enterance.

2 Hours Later~~

Finally we are here! I mean, who could stand just sitting in a seat for 2 hours.

I reached for my bag underneath.

I heard a wolf-whistle behind and looked.

"You got a probelm?" I snapped and glared at him.

"Yeah. My dick is angry and I need your pussy to calm it." He smirked and looked at me.

I looked at him in disgust, "I have a boyfriend already, go fuck someoe else."

"It's OK. He doesn't have to know." He said cockily

I slapped him and huffed away.I shadow traveled out of the narrow passage full of people and waited at the entrance.

"Hey, Where were you?" Asked Jerry.

"You angry?" Asked Bryan.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"Cause the ring neckless I gave you is a mood ring, it's glowing red now, which means you're angry." He said calmly.

"So what if I'm angry?" I said harshly.

I stompped away and turned left.

"Uh, Kuro? It's right." Yelled Angela.

I blushed and stomped the other derection. I took deep breaths and calmed down.

"So why are you angry?" Asked Bryan.

"Really? I just calmed down a little and you go flare it up again?" I asked annoyed.

"Geez, don't get your pants in a twist, I was just asking." He said offened.

I sighed and kissed him. "There was a jerk that was hitting on me." I whispered softly.

"So that was why I saw a guy with a red hand mark on his cheek." Bryan chuckled and pecked me on my cheek.

I giggled and took his hand.

We boarded the bus and looked around. Not much people was on it since it's still early.

We sat at the very back.

Me and Bryan sat together while Rachel and William sat next to us. Jerry sat on the other end staring at the sky.

Tom and Angela sat in front of me and Bryan while Steven and Thaila sat in front of Jerry and William.

"How long is the bus ride" whined Angela.

"About an hour." I replied while taking my book out.

After 5 minutes of talking while I read, The bus attendant started to talk.

"As we as we all know, we are heading towards the laguan art museum. It will take about an hour. We have microphones here so feel free to sing." The bus attenant smiled and winked at Tom and Steven.

The bus started and I leaned frontwards and whispered into Angela's ear.

"Did you see that? She just winked at your boyfriend and Steven?!" I said.

"Yea I saw, now she's gonna pay." She snarled and turned to Thaila.

I saw them nod and get up.

"Uh oh. This is gonna get good." I said happily.

I saw them talk to the bus attendant a while then got their microphones.

"Hey! Hey! people! I'm gonna sing a song to this poliet bus attenant named Cindy." Angela said and smirked evily to me.

Cindy looked amused and shocked.

"So listen up and hear this carefully." Thaila said turning towards Cindy.

"Ready?" Angela asked Thaila.

"I was born ready." She smirked and the music started.

(**Bold=Thaila**, _Itlatic=Angela, **Bold+Itlatic=both**_)

_Someday I let you in,treat you right, drive you out of your mind_

Angela did a cirling thing with her finger next to her head and pointed at Cindy.

**You've never met a chick like me**

**burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind**

Thaila covered her eyes and slowly slid them off, pointing it at Cindy.

**_Always want what you can't have is it so bad if you dont get what you wanted _**

**_Make you feel good as I'm with you, wanna shape ya boy, lets get it started_**

**_Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been _**

**_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_**

**_That's a game that we play at the end of the night _**

**_It's the same old story but you never get it right _**

**_Give it up_**

**_Come a little closer baby, baby _**

**_Come a little closer_**

**_Come a little closer baby, baby_**

They put their backs together and slowly slid down, then they stood up and circled Cindy like a prey.

_So stop trying to walk away, no you wont ever leave me behind_ **(no...)**

Cindy tried to walk away but Angela pulled her back into their circle

**You better believe that I'm here to stay** _(that's right) _

**Cuz your the shade and I'm the suns**hine _(ooh...)_

Thaila sang in her face and smirked.

_**Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting**_

_**Wanna shake you, wanna break you **_

_**Take a backseat boy 'cuz now i'm driving**_  
_**Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been **_

_**Such a shame you don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right **_

_**Give it up, yeah, oh~~**_  
_**Come a little closer **_

_**Come a little closer, baby, baby **_

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Come a little closer, baby, baby **_

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Come a little closer, baby **_

_Yeah if you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight_  
_Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting _

**Wanna shake you, wanna break you **

**Take a backseat boy 'cuz now i'm driving**

_**Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been **_

_**Such a shame you don't put up a fight **_

_**That's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right **_

_**Give it up, oh, yeah**_

I smirked at them and clapped. Soon every one was clapping and The twins were bowing. Cindy glared at them and sat down.

"Anyone else who wants to sing?" She said annoyed.

Byran stood up and walked towards the front and took the microphone.

I raised a brow and watched him.

"Um… This is for a girl I really love, and this song is for her." Bryan looked at me and winked.

I blushed and waited.

**Look into my eyes, you will see**  
**What you mean to me**  
**Search your heart, search your soul**  
**And when you find me there you'll search no more**

**He started to walk down the lane.**

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**  
**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**  
**You know it's true**  
**Everything I do, I do it for you**

He stopped and clutched his heart while he tilted his head upwards.

**Look into your heart, you will find**  
**There's nothin' there to hide**  
**Take me as I am, take my life**  
**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**  
**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**  
**You know it's true**  
**Everything I do, I do it for you**  
**Oh yeah**

He flipped using one hand to stand. Then spun around and flipped onto his legs so he was facing me again.

**There's no love, like your love**  
**And no other, could give more love**  
**There's nowhere, unless you're there**  
**All the time, all the way, yeah**

**Look into your heart, baby**

**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**  
**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**  
**Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you**  
**Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you**

**You know it's true**  
**Everything I do, oh, I do it for you**

**He walked towards me again.**

**Everything I do, darling**  
**And we'll see it through**  
**Oh we'll see it through**  
**Oh yeah**

**Yeah!**

He lifted me up and walked back to the front.

**Look into your heart**  
**You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for**  
**Oh yeah**

**I'll be there, yeah**  
**I'll walk the wire**  
**Oh, yeah**

**I'm going all the way, all they way, yeah**

I was blushing like crazy. "I love you Kuro Nikki Nightshade."

Then he kissed me softly.

I smiled and kissed him back.

I heard a round of applause and some wolf-whistles

Bryan walked back then looked at me confused when I didn't move.

I took the microphone while he nodded and walked back.

"Uh well. I'm not so good of a singer but I'm gonna sing and change the lyrics a little bit." I smiled nervously.

**All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around**

**I've been giving out chances and all you do is let me down**

**And it's taking me this long**

**Baby but I've figured you out**

**And you're thinking we'll be fine again but not this time around**

**You don't have to care at all**

**I won't IM you more**

**This is the last straw don't wanna hurt anymore**

**And you can say that you're sorry **

**But I don't believe you baby like I did before**

**You're not sorry nooo~oh~ oh noo~ oh oh**

**Looking so innocent **

**I might believe you if I didn't know**

**Could have loved you all your life **

**If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold**

**And you got your share of secrets**

**And I'm tired of being last to know**

**And your asking me to listen cause it's worked each time before**

**You don't have to care at all**

**I won't IM you more**

**This is the last straw don't wanna hurt anymore**

**And you can say that you're sorry**

**But I don't believe you baby like I did before**

**You're not sorry nooo~oh no no oh~**

**You had me waiting for you honey**

**And I won't have stopped anyway no**

**I used to shine so bright **

**But you caused all of it fade**

**So you don't have to care at all**

**I wont IM you more**

**This is the last straw don't wanna hurt anymore**

**And you can say that you're sorry **

**But I don't believe you baby like I did before**

**You're not sorry**

**No~~woah~~ oh~~~**

**You're not sorry**

**No~~woah~~oh~~ **

I wiped a few tears away and smiled.

"That was a nice song. Care to tell us who you sang it to?" Asked Cindy

"I sang it to the Greek gods." I smirked and turned to them seeing them smirk back.

"HAHA! Nice joke, no really who did you sing it to?" Cindy sneered.

"I sang it to my mom and uncles and Grandpa." I said smirking

"Yikes looks like your family hates you." She snickered.

"Yeah I know." I gritted my teeth and walked back.

I sat down and smirked at Bryan.

The ride went smoothly and we finally reached the art museum.

"Omigosh! Kuro! You are a singer!" Squealed Angela.

"Yeah, you're not to bad yourself twins." I smiled at them.

"AW! No complmenting me?" Pouted Bryan.

"Yes you too, you whiny shushi." I rolled my eyes.

We walked into the museum and looked around.

Then I spotted the name 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare' in big bold letters

The was a curtain draped over it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The most perfect art work in this museum is about to present" Said a guy in a black suit.

The curtain dropped and Rachel's art work was out.

I gasped, The picture was…


	13. Chapter 13

**KURO P.O.V**

I gasped, it was a portrait of me killing John.

Bryan and the rest looked at me.

"I-I don't get it." I gasped, still shock.

"HEY! LOOK! THE GIRL IN THE DRAWING!" someone yelled.

"Oh my god!" gasped a lady.

"Um-" I fidget and played with my lighter in my hands.

"Is she a murderer?"

"Why would she kill such a hot guy?"

The whispers were getting more and more deep.

"KURO!" Yelled Bryan.

I looked at him nervously. "What?"

"You're hands! Stop it!" He panicked and took my hands, snatching the lighter away from me.

"Hey! That's mine!" I snapped and tried to grab it back.

He glared at me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me to the girls bathroom.

"Ladies and gentelmen! Leave the poor girl alone! This is just a drawing! It means nothing!" The person said.

I was dragged into the girls bathroom before I can here them saying the price of it.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bryan seeth.

"Of what?" I asked confused.

"You know what I mean! Stop playing dumb!" Bryan yelled and jerked my hand in front of my face.

My eyes widen, "I-I-I didn't know." I whispered.

Just then my three best friends crashed in the bathroom.

"Hey! Was there a probelm?" Asked Rachel.

"Nothing. We are just talking about the drawing, could you wait for us outside?" I gritted my teeth and glared at Bryan.

"Oh, Yeah we'll wait for you outside." Rachel turned to leave, but the love twins stood there stunned.

"Come'on you barbie dolls." Rachel grumbled and dragged them out, while closing the door.

"Now do you care to explain?" Glared Bryan.

"It's just a habit I have." I shrugged and snatched my hand back.

"Can't you feel the pain and pull away?" Shouted Bryan.

"But I don't feel it!" I snapped back.

"How can you not feel something as painful as that!" He yelled and ran a hand threw his hair.

"It's not called a habbit for nothing!" I sneered.

"Stop! You're doing it again!" Cried Bryan.

I looked down and gasped, my hand was burning red now. I put my lighter away and looked at him.

"It's just a habbit." I whispered and hung my head low.

I heard Bryan sigh and lift my head up.

"Try to get rid of the habbit, OK?" He said softly.

I nodded and snaked my arms around his neck.

"I'll try." I whispered and kissed him softly on the lips.

Our sweet moment was soon interupted when William stumbled into the room.

"Guys! There is a sphinx!" Yelled William.

"You're a son of Athena! Answer its questions!" I repiled.

"Umm... you see. She changed the riddle into a 20 question exam and it has lame questions that even a downsindrum child can answer." William said sheepishly while nubbing the back of his neck.

"Then answer it!" Bryan said harshly.

"It's an insult to Athena's kids!" I snapped back.

"And I kinda pissed her off so now she's finding-"Before William could finish what he said Rachel came flying into him, knocking him and her both to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel are you ok?" I screamed and ran over to her.

"Stupid Sphinx sent me flying into a wall." Muttered Rachel.

"That wall you're talking about can't breathe!" Gasped William.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rachel got off and helped her boyfriend up.

"Where are the mortals?" I asked.

"I used the mist to call them out." Groaned William.

"Hurry! The rest is trying their best to stall it."Rachel said looking out of the now broken door.

"No, don't fight it. We don't have much time." I said.

I kicked down the broken door and shot a blast of fire at the Sphinx.

"THAILA! ANGELA! GET THE BOYS AND HEAD TO THAT ROOM!" I yelled at them.

"Why, if it isn't Jadelyn nightshade." Sneered the Sphinx.

I clenched my fist hoping the situation was too big that Bryan and the rest didn't hear anything.

I shot another blast of fire at it. It shrieked in pain and fell to the ground.

I opened my glove and pushed the red button on Crystal. It grew into a black crystal sword, shining in glory.

I opened my watched and pointed the glaring skull at the sphinx.

"I hate it how you monsters always know everything." I muttered.

The sphinx roared with anger and charged at me. I prepared for the right momment and jumped to the side, slashing off the paw that was suposse to stab me.

It howled in pain and staggered back. I used fire and pushed it away causing it to fall on the ground again. I ran to the room I told them to hide. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Hurry, block the doors." I ordered

I looked around to find it was an office that had a bed next to the door.

We pushed the bed and blocked the door, then used the desk to hold the door close. then we used small stuff to hold the door down.

"Ok, Ok, now we got to find a way out of here." I mummbled.

"Can't you just blast us out of here?" Asked Bryan.

"No!" I can't or I'll past out!" I touched the wall and leaned my ear on it. "The wall's too thick, I definillty will pass out."

I heard the Sphinx roaring and howling in frustration.

I looked around and saw an air vent.

"There! We can get out of there!" I yelled in exictment.

"Sorry shortie! We all can't reach it." Joked Steven.

I thought about it and felt a light bulb go off on top of my head.

"Steven you're the tallest! You can push every one up and then jump over! You're height and power can jump threw it!" I said.

"Then how are you gonna get out?" Asked Thaila.

"I'll shadow travel." I lied.

The sun was hitting in this room, there was no shadow to travel in.

"Awesome! We'll meet you on the other side!" Chirped Bryan.

I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. 'If only he knew.'

I ran up to him and kissed him with all my might.

"Hey, what was that for? We'll still see each other." He smiled at me.

My ring was blue so I stuff it down my shirt.

"Yeah. I just wanted to kiss you." I lied again.

He smiled and kissed me again.

"Come on Thaila!" Steven said.

Then the door started to burst again, the sphinx was trying to breaking down the door.

I went and held the things together.

"Hurry!" I yelled. Soon everyone else was out.

"Come on Kuro! Shadow trael out of there!" Shouted Bryan.

I cried and shouted back "I LIED OK! THERE'S NO SHADOW TO TRAVEL! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

I heard Jerry shout back "No! I won't let my sister die!"

"I'm sorry!" I howled back.

"Damnit Kuro!" Bryan yelled.

Then the door and the things flew backwards and slammed me to the ground. I screamed and grabbed Crystal.

I dogded and parried the claws and teeth that were coming at me.

"BRYAN!" I screamed.

"WHAT!?" He screamed back, still pounding on the wall, as if it could break.

"FLOOD THE ROOM!" I screamed.

A claw stabbed my thigh and I grunted. "You monsters never give up do you?" I moaned and blocked a paw.

"I'M NOT GONNA FLOOD THE ROOM AND DROWN YOU! YOU IDIOT!" Bryan screamed back.

I scoffed and ducked a swinging paw, but I didn't see the tail swinging at me.I flew into the wall and groaned. My legs were sore as my arms were numb.

I hung my head low until I felt water.

_'water?'_ I looked around dazily and saw the room flooding.

I smiled and shakily stood up. I attacked the sphinx with the little energy I had. Soon I had to swim in order to move.

"FASTER BRYAN!" I screamed.

The water came in faster and I had little space to breathe.I was getting tired and sore so I tried to swim to the small air vent. But as I was halfway out the sphinx clawed at me.I screamed but instead I lost breath and tried to swim quicker to the hole. I ignored the pain on my legs and arms and swam faster.

I pushed myself out of the air vent and collasped on the ground.

"I'm out." I whispered and blacked out.

**BRYAN P.O.V**

I heard Kuro's scream perfectly through the water and panicked.

I used the water and pulled Kuro closer to the hole.

Jerry was trying to zap a hole but couldn't since he just found out about his powers a few days ago and was still learning how to use.

I saw a black thing fall out of the hole and landed on the sand.

"KURO!" I screamed and rushed to her side.

I carried her bridal style and asked William "So where are we gonna camp?"

"We'll walk far away from this place and camp there." Said the grey eye boy.

I nodded and started to a while we stopped and placed our tents in a circle.

"Hmmm... I want the cookie." Mummbled Kuro.

I chuckled and kissed her and the girls are talking, while Steven and Tom are still playing mythomagic.

William came and sat beside me.

"Hey bro." I said boredly.

We fist bumped and sat there looking at the sea.

Kuro's head was on my lap, her hair spwraled around it.

"So...I wanted to talk to you about something." Wiiliam said akwardly.

"Shoot." I replied, stroking Kuro's purple bangs.

"Remember the Sphinx said to Kuro when she showed up?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember. I was paying attention to the others."I said.

"Is Kuro her real name?" William said pointing to Kuro.

Kuro stirred but fell back asleep.

"No duh. Of course it's her real name. She wouldn't keep secrets from me." I said irritated.

I felt Kuro shift slightly and heard her purr.

"She's like a cat you know." William said amused.

"Yeah." I said dreamily.

"So about her name."

"You're never gonna drop that are you?" I chuckled.

"No seriously, I heard the Sphinx say Jadelyn Nightshade, not Kuro Nightshade."

I sighed and asked "You sure? You could have heard wrong."

"How can I when I was near it's disgusting mouth." He cringed.

"Oh man up. The Sphinx probaly said her name wrong." I scoffed.

"And she's Japanese." I added.

"No she's from Texas, Dallas." Said Jerry who popped out of nowhere.

"How do you know?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Cause she told me, you know, when we were on aquest to save your life."He shrugged.

I didn't like this guy, He acts so close to Kuro as if he knew her his whole life.

"He's right, I am from Dallas." Said a sleepy voice.

"Oh hey! You're awake!" I chirped.

She snuggled into my croutch, causing my to groan.

"I-I d-don't think that's a-a good i-idea."I stuttered out.

William and Jerry smirked at me and got up, leaving me with Kuro.

She hummed and snuggled deeper. I groaned and held her head.

"Stop it Kuro." I groaned.

"Hm? What?" She said groggily.

She looked at where she was snuggling and widen her eyes.

She jumped up and squealed.

"Oh Shit! I'm sorry Bry." She said.

"Never mind. I would enjoy it if there wasn't so many people looking." I smirked.

I looked behind and saw everyone looking at us.

Rachel stood up and stomped over at us. She slapped Kuro in the face, then hugged her. I got up to make sure she didn't beat her up.

"Did you know how worried we were?!" Rachel screamed.

She shook Kuro, making her dizzy.

Kuro looked at her and grinned sheepishly "I'm sorry, Rach."

"I knew to never believe you again. Even in school you were always lying." Angela scoffed but hugged her tight.

I raised a brow when I heard Angela saying Kuro lying at school.

Thaila hugged her and cried, While Kuro patted her head, comforting her.

When they let go, I hugged her from behind and pulled her to me, "Never! Do that to me again." I whispered sternly in her ear.

She giggled and turned around, kissing me.

I kissed her back ignoring the complaining of her 3 friends.

We pulled apart for air while I smirked at her.

"Come on! Time to rest! We have a long day in front of us!" yelled William.

I sighed and looked up to see the moon was full today.

"Come on." We seperated into our own tents and went in.

After a while I heard some snoring, then I heard some shuffling.

I got out my twin swords and got up quietly.

I looked out of my tent and saw a figure sitting at the beach.

I sheathed my swords into its holder and walked up to the person.

I squint my eyes and saw it was Kuro sitting there staring at the moon.

"Perfect moon huh?" She asked.

I looked around and saw nobody. _'Was she talking to me?'_

"Yes you dumbass, I was talking to you." She chuckled.

I shrugged and sat behind her, making her sit in between my legs.

She leaned on my chest and sighed.

"I like the moon godess." She whispered.

"Uh, Who's the moon godess?" I asked stupidly.

"Artemis is." Said a husky voice behind me.

Both of us stood up and shed our swords.

"Woah. I come in peace, son and future daughter in law." The person chuckled.

"Oh, Lord poseiden." Kuro gasped.

I looked at her and saw her bow down. I followed her movment and stood back up.

"No need to bow down any more, and please just call me Poseiden." Dad smiled at her.

I saw Kuro fidget slightly with her lighter.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jade." My father said firmly.

She flinched and glared at him. He chuckled, "If I wasn't used to the glare Hades always gives me then I would definilty piss my pants."

Kuro's gaze soften a little. "Please, Lor—I mean Poseiden, Call me Kuro." I saw her jaw tense.

"As you wish, now I want to have a word with my son here, could you please go back to your tent?" He asked sweetly.

She stooded there frozen. Poseiden and Kuro looked at each other, as if they were talking telapthicaly. Dad chuckled and Kuro smiled and walked away.

"Some chick you got there huh." Dad said.

I blushed and shifted akwardly.

"Now son, I know I haven't been around you lately. And I just wanted to, you know, bond together." He grinned and nugde me.

I sighed. "You weren't at mom's funeral."

Dad looked at me seriously, "I was, but I didn't want you to see me."

"Why?" I replied harshly.

"Cause you would blame it on me." He said calmly.

I soften up a little and looked down.

"Son, I know it's hard to live with your aunt. And going to Camp half blood on foot every vaction, but I will always be there for you." Poseiden said soothingly.

I gritted my teeth._' I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry'_

Dad embraced me into a fatherly hug and patted my back. "It's OK, son. It's OK."

I let out a few tears and stopped. I wouldn't let Kuro or Jade see me cry.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." Dad said and vanished, leaving a scent of the salty sea behind.

I washed my tears away and walked back to my tent.

I stepped in and saw Kuro playing with her lighter, letting the fire crawl up to her elbow and vanished.

I laid down beside her, "Do you love to play with fire?"

"Kinda. I was obessed with fire when I was young. I have a collection of lighter at my old home, some in my bag, in my cabin, in Hades cabin and in Angela's house." She replied not taking her eyes off the lighter.

I raised a brow and pulled her to me. She capped her lighter and put it next to her.

She took off her pants and laid down beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting comfortable." She shrugged and snuggled closer to me.

I took off my shirt and hugged her closer to me. I shivered when her hot breath tickled my skin.

"Someone is excited." Kuro muttered and looked up at me smirking.

I looked at her up and down, stopping at her lips.

"Like what you see fish boy?" She raised a brow and smirked.

I smirked back, "I love it." I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver.

I put my hands on her waist and kissed her. She squeaked at the sudden movment. I pulled away and saw her stifling a laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked, squeezing her sides and pulling her closer to me.

She bit her lip and shut her eyes closed.

I looked at her confused, "No seriously, what's so funny?"

She burst out laughing, while clutching her middle.

I looked at her amused, "What's so funny?"

Her laughter died down and I was surprised how no one came bursting in here.

She shook her head and snuggled into me. I put my hands on her sides again, this time she laughed a little and I found out why she was laughing.

"Well, well, well, miss nightshade is ticklish." I smirked.

She grinned at me nervously, "I swear Shushi, If you tickle me I would never let you come into my 2 meter radius, meaning no kissing, hugging, or holding my hands."

I pouted and stopped. She kissed me and rolled us over.

I looked at her in shock, then winked "Love the view sweetheart."

She grinned and started to poke my sides.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Trying to find you're tickleish spot." She stuck her tounge out in concentration.

I laughed at her face.

"Did I find it?" She asked.

"No, you should look at your face, it's cute." I chuckled.

"Hey I'm not cute! I'm awesome." She said and flipped her hair and smirked.

I chuckled and brought her head down to mine. I rolled us over and kissed her, my hands roaming her body. I pulled away and leaned my forehead on her.

"So what monster is gonna attack us tomorrow?" She asked.

"Did you have to ruin the moment?" I asked irritated.

She chuckled and kissed me softly. I got off of her and hugged her close to me.

IN THE MORNING

I groaned as the sunshine on me. I looked down to the warm body next to me.I kissed her head and tried to get up without waking her up.

I accedentily stepped on her foot and looked at her. She just rolled over and snuggled into her bag.

_'That is one heavy sleeper'_ I chuckled and went out.

"Morning!" Yelled the twins.

"SSHHH~~!" I shushed them.

They looked at me confused so they walked up to me.

"What?" Angela said quietly.

"Yeah, What?" Echoed Thaila loudly.

I covered her mouth and glared at her, "What meaning of quiet don't you get?" I hissed at her.

Angela looked in the tent and said a quiet 'oh'.

"Kuro is asleep, I think we should be quiet." She whispered to us.

"W-!" Thaila shouted then noticed our glare and finished quietly "hy?"

"Cause she's sleeping, she needs rest." I replied.

Angela scoffed, "Unless you want a death wish then go ahead, wake her up."

"She won't kill anyone that wakes her up right?" I said nervously.

"Ask a victim, AKA, Thaila." Angela said looking at Thaila.

"HEY!" She screamed.

"SSSHHH~~!" We both shushed her.

"Do you wanna die again?" Angela hissed.

Thaila shook her head and zipped her mouth up.

"Hey, we're ready! Let's go." yelled Tom.

They walked over and looked inside the tent,

"Wow, her panties are black too." Steven said, earning a smack from me and Thaila.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Tom said loudly.

"Shoot." Steven grinned.

"Let's take some cold water and take her lighter."Tom said evily.

"I don't think-" I shut Angela up and smirked at her.

She nodded and smirked stepped away and waited for the show. Tom took her lighter while steven took a bottle of extermely cold water.

3

2

1

"Dammit you sons of Ares!" Screamed Kuro.

Tom and Steven ran out laughing, while Kuro was chasing them around the beach.

She looked sexy chasing them around the beach in my black shirt that was big on her and reached her knees. It looked like a dress on her.

At the end of chasing, Tom and Steven both had a black eye and some drawings on their faces'.We laughed at them, I mean, really, a pink heart shape and the word 'BASTARD' on thier cheeks were hilarious.

Kuro was smirking when she came out of the tent fully dressed.

"We can't wash it off!When can we wash it off!" Whined Tom.

"When I'm not angry anymore." She smirked, then she dropped it.

"Where's my lighter?" She panicked and searched her bag and pockets.

Tom and Steven grinned, Kuro looked at them horrofied.

"You t-took it?" Her lips quivered.

Tears were forming in her dark grey eyes.

Tom and Steven immediatly stopped grinning and looked at her guilty.

"Here, here, your lighter is here." Tom said shoving the little ractangle in her hands.

Angela and Thaila burst out laughing. Kuro smirked at them and high fived them, "Om my god! You should go to a performing school."

"I know right." She said proudly.

Us boys jaws dropped, "y-you were a-acting?" stuttered Steven

Kuro smirked and took out ropes. "yup. I do that all the time to them so I basically mastered it since it's now very hard to convince them I'm really crying."

"And now, for my lighter." She had that evil glint in her eyes that made her sexier.

They gulped and back away. She tackled them and pinned them down with her black sneakers.

She tied the rope tightly on their wrist and dragged them up.

"We're sorry, let us go, please!" Begged Tom.

I rolled my eyes at them and grinned at them.

"That's why you shoud never mess with Kuro." Thaila said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Says the person who did this once." Muttered Angela.

"Hey guys! William and Jerry Found a place to eat-Woah!" She looked at us amused.

"They woke Kuro up and stole her lighter." I explained to her.

"Lemme guess, she used her cry acting skills on them?" She asked boredly.

"You betcha!" Said Kuro Proudly.

"You better watch out. Kuro can do more worse than this. Even worse than the Stolls." Rachel warned but smirked at them.

We laughed and walked towards a place called 'Fish & dips'.

"FISH!" Yelled Kuro.

She dropped the rope holding the Ares brothers and ran towards the restaurant.

William and Jerry were sitting there talking.I sat down as Kuro ordered a fish dish.

"She really does act like a cat." William whispered to me.

I smiled and looked at Kuro munch at the tail.

The girls sat down and looked at the followed their gaze to see Tom and Steven still tied together with black eyes and 'BASTARD' in pink on their faces' walk in.

"Please Kuro! We'll never do it again!" Steven Begged.

"_And one day~ I'll have you beggin on your knees for me, yeah one day~ I'll have you crawlin like a centipide_." She smirked at them when she finished singing to them.

"Oh my gosh! I know that song. It's from victorious!" Squealed Angela.

"You mean the movie that has a person named Jade, which is Kuro's twin?" Rachel asked.

"She's not my twin." she snapped.

_"You mess with me,and mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve, yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me!"_ The twins sang.

Kuro smiled and turned towards Tom and Steven and sang.

_"So watch your back, cause you don't know when or where I could get you, I set the trap and when I'm done then you know what I've been , oh, mister player, do you feel like the man now, and I bet that your nervous cause this song makes you freak out."_

She did footsie on Toms arm smirked sly at him.

"I don't think we should mess with her Steven." Tom whispered.

"Ya think?" He whispered back.

Then we heard clapping, and we turned to see the whole restaurant clapping.

"Oh. Sorry!" Kuro yelled at them.

"Sing another song!" they chanted.

Kuro fidgeted," I-um-can't."

"We'll pay you!" said a random lady.

"How many dramachs?" Perked Jerry.

Kuro smacked his head "No you twit, mortal money!" She hissed at him.

She took out her cap and threw it at me.

I looked at her confused. "Collect money with my hat when they give you, moron." She told me and rolled her eyes.

She dragged the twins on the stage and took the microphone and handed it to Angela.

"Hey guys! You wanna song?" Angela said.

They cheered.

I saw Kuro get pale and fidget with her lighter.I walked up and snatched the lighter away.

She glared at me but soften when she knew the reason.I walked back and sat down to wait for the show.

"So you heard our friend here, Kuro, sing and thought she was good right?" Angela asked again.

"She was awesome!" Yelled a boy.

"And hot!" another screamed again.

I clenched my fist and glared at the crowd.

"Ok, Let's sing!" Thaila said snatching the microphone away from Angela.

They whispered and high fived.

( **Bold=Thaila,** _Italic=Angela, _underline=Kuro, _**B+I+U= All three)**_

You walk and talk like you're some new sensation

_You move in circles, you don't need an invatation_

**You spend your money, you can get no satisfaction**

**_You play it right so you can get the right reaction_**

They walked to some guys and flipped their hair at them but moved away when they tried to kiss them.

It won't be long my darling

_Pick up the phone _

_Nobody's on it_

**Where are you're friends now baby**

**Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for**

_**You, when you're falling down**_

_**The world starts spinning now**_

_**Now you, you're falling down**_

_**Now it's not all about you**_

_**When you're falling down**_

_**You'll know I'll be around**_

_**When you're falling down, falling down**_

A guy gave Kuro a rose and smiled at her. Kuro took the rose and smiled back.

_What's out of place when you look into the mirror_

**The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer**

You're eyes are fixed your smile is so elastic

You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic

Kuro smirked and threw the rose back at the guys face. I laughed so hard I rolled on the floor laughing.

It won't be long my darling

_Pick up the phone _

_Nobody's on it_

**Where are you're friends now baby**

**Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for**

_**You, when you're falling down**_

_**The world starts spinning now**_

_**Now you, you're falling down**_

_**Now it's not all about you**_

_**When you're falling down**_

_**You'll know I'll be around**_

_**When you're falling down, falling down**_

Kuro walked up to me and sat on my lap. I heard a flash and saw a lady taking a picture. I smiled and waved.

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you

_Smile for the camera cause they're all about to trash you_

**Smile for the camera, camera, camera**

**Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you**

I looked around and saw every boy's eyes on me filled with envy.

_**You, when you're falling down**_

_**The world starts spinning now**_

_**Now you, you're falling down**_

_**Now it's not all about you**_

_**When you're falling down**_

_**You'll know I'll be around**_

_**When you're falling down, falling down**_

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you

_Smile for the camera cause they're all about to trash you_

**(smile for the camera~)**

The song ended with Kuro kissing me.

"How was that song?" Asked Thaila to the audience

Everybody cheered and started to hand me money.

"I didn't know you could sing?!" I yelled

"You don't know a lot of things about me." She mumbled.

I smiled and kissed her. We finished our breakfast and went out. We walked along the beach so that bikers or people won't crash into us.

Tom and Steven got their hands untied but their faces' were still pink and black.

I sighed, "Come on Kuro. Clean their faces'."

She sighed and turned around and gave the ambrosia squares, "Wake me up again and I'll kill both of you, got it?" She said threatening

They yelped and nodded.

We were walking along the beach in silence again when Jerry suddenly shouted, "Look! An Iris message!" He replied and we saw Annabeth's face.

"Hey guys!" She smiled and waved.

"Hi Annabeth! (Kuro said: Yo sis!)" we all said.

"I want to show you something real cool and something they're not suppose to do." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

You walk and talk like you're some new sensation

_You move in circles, you don't need an invatation_

**You spend your money, you can get no satisfaction**

_**You play it right so you can get the right reaction**_

We looked at each other.

"It was caught on youtube! You guys are suppose to keep it low!" She hissed at us.

Kuro looked away and whisteled.

"Well… It wasn't planned actually. We needed money so we thought of a way to earn some." William said.

Just then Thalia burst into the room with Silena and The stolls.

"Did you see that new youtube posted today! In it was Kuro and my sisters!" Silena squealed.

"Yeah they were so hot!" Grinned the Stolls.

"Awesome singers too." Thalia smirked.

"Well thanks for the compilments." Angela said.

"Ohmigosh! Angela!" Squealed Silena.

"OW! Watch where you squeal lena!" Thalia said rubbing her ear.

"Hey sexys!" Flirted Conner.

"Hey doofus, We all have boyfriends that can beat you up." Kuro said back.

"Just watch what you guys are doing." Sighed Annabeth as she wiped the Iris message.

We all nodded and kept walking forward.

Then we spotted a huge Hotel.

"OH!" The boys gasped

"MY!" the girls squealed

"GOSH!" We screamed.


End file.
